Amor de Intercambio
by axelia uchiha
Summary: Porque el amor en cualquier parte del mundo...es sólo amor. Y lo seguirá siendo aunque sea al otro lado del mundo , entre personas de distintos países y del mismo sexo ¿verdad?. Yaoi. AU OoC
1. Chapter 1 Inicio

Hola :D, este es mi primer fic en esta pag, ya que generalmente escribo en amor-yaoi pero decidí animarme a hacerlo x aquí.

Como saben los personajes le corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto-san, es un AU y los personajes tendrán un poco sino es que mucho OC kukuku XD

AMOR DE INTERCAMBIO

En cualquier parte del mundo el amor es… sólo amor

Eran cerca de las 7:00 pm, pronto abordaría el vuelo que lo llevaría devuelta a casa, cerraría los ojos y tal vez escucharía algo de música de su amplio repertorio , regresaría a su antigua vida …a lo que conocía, su país , su gente, su familia, sus amigos…su pareja no oficial.

_-"entonces porque me siento de esta forma?"_

Por veinteava vez revisó el número de vuelo en los diez minutos que llevaba sentado en la sala de espera. Dejando salir un suspiro al ver que no se había equivocado de vuelo. No es que esperaba que se presentara de forma dramática y le pidiera que lo llevara con él, o que no se fuera o en el mejor de los casos que volviera pronto ,nada de eso sucedería, después de todo él ya tenía planes en su futuro, se casaría con una mujer que su padre ya había escogido, tendría una familia perfecta e hijos perfectos, seguramente se haría cargo de los negocios familiares y llevaría una vida tranquila, mientras él ,un rubio usuratonkachi como solía llamarle, ni si quiera tenía idea de que haría con su vida , lo único que tenía claro era la firme idea que no volvería a Japón por un tiempo, al menos por su cuenta.

-_" lo mejor seria no volver nunca, no podría ver este país sin recordarme a ese teme"_

**Pasajeros del vuelo 1209, con destino a Manhattan, New York, favor de abordar por la puerta 6**

-_"Y a pesar de eso, no quiero olvidarte…Sasuke, "_

Sonrió a la misma azafata que lo había atendido cuando había arribado a tierras niponas, y pensar que le había coqueteado descaradamente haciendo que la pobre chica se sonrojada y emitiera sonrisitas nerviosas cada que lo veía, pero no podía evitarlo él era encantador por naturaleza.

Al menos había tenido la suerte de que le tocara la ventanilla, disfrutaba de ver las luces nocturnas de Japón, como miles de puntitos centellantes .Dedicándose a observar el paisaje y a recordar buenos momentos….

Sólo buenos momentos…

(s&n) (s&n)(s&n)

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, la idea que habían tenido tanto su padre como su abuelo "ero-senin", al principio le había parecido una vil excusa para deshacerse de él y la lista de problemas que conllevaba su presencia en Manhattan (principalmente faltas contra la vida pacífica de sus vecinos). Pese a que desde que había ingresado a la Universidad de Columbia, había optado por abandonar su hogar en Inwood, un vecindario residencial en donde lo que más abundaba era la cortesía hipócrita de sus cohabitantes, mudándose a un bonito , moderno y radical apartamento en el "Blue Building", donde tenía el lujo de presumir que se llevaban a cabo las mejores fiestas de todo N.Y, de eso nadie tenía duda, ni si quiera sus vecinos, ni su mismo padre que en más de una ocasión lo había sacado de la jefatura a altas horas de la madrugada cuando la cosa se salía un poco de control, pero que podía decir, era un alma libre y una alma libre no se preocupa por un poquito de ruido ¿o si?

-**Naruto, hijo… estás apunto de graduarte, no podrías al menos ser un poco más serio con tu forma de vida**

Si, eso era lo que siempre solía decirle su padre, después de una reprimenda sobre como debería empezar a madurar y preocuparse por su futuro , entro otras cosas aburridas . Estaba apunto de graduarse en relaciones internacionales, ¿Qué eso no se consideraba como madurez?, bah¡¡, al rato le exigiría una esposa y cuatro mocosos . Estaba consciente de que en su vida existían ciertos excesos en algunos aspectos, pero como una vez su "amigo" había dicho una vez " El mayor de los excesos es no cometer ninguno", si, esas definitivamente eran sabias palabras.

Y así sin más, se había visto metido en un programa de intercambio a Japón por cuenta de la universidad, sabia a la perfección que probablemente su abuelo había movido influencias con ese tal Kakashi , el decano de su área y un pervertido descarado admirador de los relatos eróticos del viejo, eso era más que obvio al observarlo por los terrenos del campus leyendo como obseso su edición golden del "paraíso del coqueteo", como si no pudiera reconocer las pastas de aquellos libros, que en lo personal encontraba aburridos.

-muchacho un cambio de aires, te ayudará para que sientes cabeza dijo

"Si como no, y no hay mejor cambio que enviar a su propio nieto al otro lado del mundo ¿no?,"

-No me mires de esa forma, te conozco y sé que si te hubiera ofrecido amablemente el viaje ni si quiera lo hubieras contemplado, al menos así estás forzado a irte

"ni que estuviera loco, irme en el último año de la carrera y perderme todos los eventos sociales a los cuales Uzumaki Naruto debe darles el visto bueno?"

-Además te servirá, perfeccionarás tu japonés y conocerás nuevas personas

-"si claro ¬¬ se opondría rotundamente , nadie lo enviaría ningún lado o dejaba de llamarse Uzumaki Naruto"

Resignación…

Tal vez un nombre como "Raruto Zumomaki" le vendría bien, sus conocidos no se perderían tanto con su nuevo nombre, y rimaba muy bien con el anterior, pero él que iba a saber que ero-senin y su padre tendrían tanta fuerza¡¡¡ . Hacia un par de horas que había abordado el avión en contra de su voluntad , el mismo Minato Namikaze había tenido que subirlo y sentarlo en el asiento que ahora ocupaba, no sin antes asegurarse que su pequeño retoño no pudiera deshacerse de los múltiples nudos del cinturón de seguridad. No quedándole salida alguna ,

De vez en cuando observaba entretenido a la azafata rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo , contoneándose coquetamente con esa corta faldita , sonriéndole en cada oportunidad. Sonrisas a las cuales él correspondía.

Más pronto de lo que había creído se encontraba arribando en Tokio, con dirección a Todai, donde se suponía le darían sus papeles que lo acreditaban como alumno y el lugar a donde debía vivir por ese año. Al menos la coqueta azafata le había dado su móvil y correo electrónico en un perfumado papelito con el nombre de Shion al bajar del avión , eso recompensaba en gran parte su trasero entumecido después de tantas horas de vuelo. Y algo de su orgullo pisoteado .

Al llegar a su destino sabia que desentonaría mucho con su cabello rubio alborotado, los ojos azules , las extrañas marcas que llevaba en el rostro, y la chaqueta naranja eléctrico pero eso era el colmo, sentía las miradas en su nuca cada que atravesaba los pasillos de lo que sería su facultad, además del análisis completo por parte de su tutora al entregarle todo lo que necesitaría en su estadía ahí , una mujer atractiva y con buenos atributos que si no fuera por el carácter del demonio que se cargaba seguramente sería ideal para el pervertido de su abuelo, Ya podía incluso imaginárselo, tratando de adivinar las medidas de la mujer frente a él.

Después de un par de horas de andar deambulando por Tokio , con todo y maletas, al fin había logrado llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde viviría, hambriento y cansado, tocó el timbre en caso de que alguien se encontrará en el interior, no quería parecer descortés.

Tocó una decena de veces más para asegurarse que no se encontraba nadie, pero justo cuando iba a introducir la llave

-Kuso¡¡ quien hace tanto escándalo

El tipo frente a él, era uno de los especímenes varoniles más apetecibles que había visto, con esos ojos profundos y afilados, el cuerpo ejercitado en medida exacta ,un peinado ridículo que seguramente en cualquier otra persona luciría espantoso, el porte de un adonis , de alguien que sabe "lo bueno que está", tanto que no pudo evitar darle una buena recorrida visual . Definitivamente esa era una de las ventajas de la bisexualidad, un mundo de oportunidades se abren ante cada encuentro.

_-hey ¡¡ usuratonkachi te hablo¡¡ -_ su voz con ese timbre grave y sensual , lo hizo imaginarse más de una escena que…

-¿cómo me llamaste teme?- "_ al diablo con su pervertida imaginación, "_

_-_Lo que escuchaste do-be..tengo cosas importantes que hacer que estar esperando que te decidas a hablar…

-"y al diablo con la cortesía"_ – _Hazte un lado, este es mi dormitorio

-Tsk de todos los idiotas me tenía que tocar uno rubio y usuratonkachi además

-y para joderme más la vida me tenía que tocar uno con peinado de cacatúa y cara de estreñido crónico

-grrrrrr

-grrrrr

Se enfrentaron en una lucha de miradas, donde cualquiera juraría haber visto rayos salir de sus pupilas. Y después de treinta minutos entre gruñidos e insultos, había desistido de cualquier lucha en puerta "pero ya vería ese teme, que nadie nadie¡¡¡ toma a la ligera a Uzumaki Naruto" estaba demasiado agotado con el viaje y su nulo sentido de orientación para encontrar el apartamento que ocuparía con el que seria su "agradable" compañero como para darle su merecido.

Decidido a instalarse en lo que seria su nuevo hogar, se vio obligado a ocupar la cama restante ya que al parecer nuevamente su "amigable y simpático" compañero había ocupado ya una de las camas y definitivamente no quería discutir nuevamente por ellas, lo único que deseaba era comer, tomar una ducha y dormir calientito en su cama , aunque tendría que instalarse antes.

Mientras se concentraba arduamente en su tarea, notó cierto detalle…unos ojos negros que lo seguían de un lado a otro en toda la habitación.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

- Extranjero ¿verdad?

-", sólo faltaba que fuera racista" –Si, algún problema con eso?

El chico frente a él, se recostó en la cama que se encontraba horizontal frente a la suya, ignorándolo o eso le parecía a él}

-lo supuse, tienes un ligero acento cuando hablas, añadiéndole que los ojos azules y el cabello rubio no son muy comunes por estos rumbos

-"excelente genio" Soy de Manhattan , N Y.

-No me interesa saber de donde vienes, sólo no me estorbes

IRRITACIÓN+HAMBRE+CANSANCIO+UN TIPO CREIDOX NARUTO= MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR

Sólo esa extraña mezcla de palabras se movía en su cerebro, y todas las posibles combinaciones terminaban con el mismo resultado…hacer sufrir el bastardo que tenía delante.

Pero no le daría el gusto , respiró profundamente , contó hasta diez y simplemente volteo a lo que seria su pequeño espacio personal, visualizando donde acomodaría sus pertenencias para finalmente decir…

-Uzumaki Naruto

No esperaba escuchar una respuesta , sin embargo…

-Uchiha Sasuke

Aquel extraño que sonreía de lado, después de todo podría ser soportable.

"_En verdad fue curioso como te conocí teme"_

Estimados pasajeros se les informa que en 30 min aproximadamente arribaremos a nuestro destino, Manhattan NY, disfruten el vuelo y gracias 

La voz por la bocina había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos, ni si quiera se había percatado de las horas que había pasado recapitulando algo del pasado año, de cierta manera estaba agradecido de nuevamente estar pronto en casa, no tenía caso mirar hacia atrás, era tiempo de seguir adelante y retomar su vida…

Cerró los ojos y presionó uno de los botones que se encontraba enfrente suyo

-¿Desea algo joven?

Sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho…

-Sólo agua por favor…

S&N S&N S&N

Corriendo atropelladamente, tropezando con cuanta gente se interponía en su camino, había tomado el auto de su hermano para dirigirse al aeropuerto , y una vez ahí le importó poco estacionarse en la zona reservada para incapacitados, saltó y echó carrera hacia el interior.

Tropezando y empujando a cuanta pudiera, para llegar al vestíbulo del mismo, tratando de encontrar la cabellera alborotada del rubio.

Desesperado, al no hallarlo aún con esa sensación de opresión y con la respiración agitada se dirigió hacia el cubículo de información y venta de vuelos.

-Podría decirme si el vuelo a Manhattan 1209 está por salir?

La castaña peinada con dos bollitos en la cabeza, revisó por un par de minutos en la base de datos.

-Lo siento señor, ese vuelo salió hace algunas horas

"Se ha marchado…y ni si quiera he tenido oportunidad de volver a verlo una vez más…pero quizás"

-Podría registrarme para el siguiente vuelo ..

Nuevamente revisó en la computadora , tecleando algunas claves

-Lo lamento señor, ese era el último vuelo de hoy, pero si gusta..

-No déjelo, gracias de todos modos

A pasos lentos abandonó el aeropuerto , había sido tan estúpido y lo había perdido…ahora no sólo su egoísmo los separaba sino también miles de millas.

_Naruto…_

_Espero les halla gustado un poco y me puedan comentar un poco para tener una idea si voy x buen camino o no jejeje XD ja ne¡¡_

_Por cierto acabo de recordar que fue cumpleaños del teme hace poco mmm debería contemplar algo lindo para él, mmm (pensando), pero ha sido tan bastardo que no sé si sea buena idea jajaja se merece sufrir por todas las cosas que hace Naru por él…hasta dejarse golpear T0T¡¡¡_

_Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente ¿?) 'Sai ha estado ahí para el rubito Naru-chan *0* que guay¡¡¡_

_Criticas, comentarios todo es bienvenido ^0^, asi que no se repriman_


	2. Chapter 2 Regreso

hola ^^, pues aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capi, espero les gusté, mmm no sé me entró un poco de duda en cuanto a si me excedi en algunas cosillas, bueno cuando lo lean me dirán XD, y si es asi, la culpa la tiene esa canción. hurt de Christina Aguilera me puso algo meláncolica u_u

Derechos: Masashi Kishimoto-sama, el dios supremo del sasunaru

Es un AU, y tiene OOC

AMOR DE INTERCAMBIO

**Para el mundo eres lo que aparentas y para ti, sólo lo que sientas**

Había sido un día, que ni si quiera podría calificar, cientos de adjetivos se le atravesaban por la cabeza y aún así ninguno de ellos podría describir con totalidad el asco de día que había tenido.

No había podido encontrar un lugar mejor que aquel para tratar de escapar a su realidad…al menos por un par de horas. Un empolvado, y vacío dormitorio…

Estaba exhausto, tenía la solución y aún así era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo.

Por un lado estaban sus padres, pero especialmente su padre ,Uchiha Fugaku, del cual finalmente había conseguido su aprobación, "el visto bueno" que siempre había anhelado desde su infancia, acompañado del voto de confianza de su abuelo, Madara Uchiha, ambos finalmente se enorgullecían de él, la sombra de su querido hermano había desaparecido para dejarlo ver la luz, el hermano que se había deshecho cualquier contacto con su propia familia, para ser feliz, convirtiéndose en el tema "tabú" de las reuniones familiares, incluso él mismo se había avergonzado de tenerlo como hermano a "un asqueroso marica" como su padre lo había llamado, le había dado la espalda, abandonándolo, rechazando las innumerables llamadas de su antiguamente admirado "aniki",y ahora él… irónicamente se encontraba en la misma situación detrás de la careta arrogante y fría que mostraba.

Pero él había sido "inteligente", y si no era así, se esmeraba por autoconvencerse de que así lo era.

Contraería nupcias con la prometida que su padre había escogido , la hija de un importante magnate en empresas tecnológicas, Karin..Karin , bah¡¡ ni si quiera recordaba el apellido de la que seria_" la madre de sus hijos", una mujer que se esmeraba en presumirlo como un trofeo, una mujer que se desvivía por seducirlo en cada oportunidad, una mujer que no era un "él"

Hasta ahora había albergado la creencia de que aquel gusto, desaparecería de la misma forma en que había aparecido, y estúpidamente se había negado a volver a verlo después de la ceremonia de clausura e incluso mucho antes cuando había abandonado el dormitorio que compartían, le había estampado más de una vez la puerta en la cara, cada una de sus llamadas él se había dado el lujo de no devolver ninguna, correos electrónicos que ni se molestaba en abrir, mensajes de texto sin leer que sin ningún remordimiento alguno había borrado , y así podría seguir enumerando , equivocación tras equivocación.

Ya pesar de todo eso, ese usuratonkachi lo había buscado una última vez

S&N&S&N&S

-Hijo estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo su padre, la primera ocasión en que lo había escuchado de sus labios y sin tener de intermediaria a su madre.

su mirada fría y penetrante observaba con detenimiento a la chica frente a él, pelirroja, sonrojada y nerviosa, ataviada en aquel caro vestido marca Prada.

-si, padre.

Su porte serio, e inalcanzable , su voz fría y sobria, todo un buen conjunto para aquella muchacha, que lo observaba con un brillo de colegiala enamorada. Como siempre había sido y como se suponía debía ser.

Ambas "familias" conversaban trivialidades, discutiendo los detalles de la "grandiosa" boda, haciendo planes para su prometedor futuro como cabecilla de la empresa familiar, y los herederos que vendría en camino.

Sin lugar a dudas…un futuro perfecto…

Con gesto elegante , se masajeo las sienes mientras distraídamente , sus ojos se perdían en el paisaje citadino, las enormes nubes grises que una sobre otra impedían el paso de los ligeros rayos del sol , el "Roppongi Hills" parecía ser más frío de lo acostumbrado, y pese a las enormes ventanas de su apartamento tal parecía que la luz se negaba a acompañarlo.

Sintió su pequeño móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, presintiendo que el nombre que aparecería en la pequeña pantallita fluorescente seria el mismo que hacía pocas horas le había llamado:

"Usuratonkachi llamando"

El nerviosismo se apoderó de él, pero siguiendo su estricta educación no dejaría que alguien más aparte si mismo se percatara.

-Discúlpenme un momento

Los ojos de su madre, lo miraban cómplices mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, mientras el rsto asentía educadamente.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras reunía todo su autocontrol para no mostrar debilidad, una falta grave para alguien como él, y de forma insegura presionó el botoncillo verde para contestar.

-/Sasuke/

El timbre grave y varonil de su voz, le parecía tan lejano e inusualmente débil ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no lo escuchaba ?

-/sé que estás ahí…/

-……………….

-/ tampoco piensas hablarme?/

-…………………

_Naruto, ._

-/como quieras..no hables sólo escucha /

Pudo escuchar con claridad, un suspiro ,al otro lado de la línea…seguramente él también estaba cansado de lo mismo.

_-//Sólo quiero verte una vez más, te prometo que si después de eso no quieres volver a verme, yo …. No volveré a molestarte . no te seguiré buscando./_

Las últimas palabras que hacía un par de meses había añorado en escuchar, lo llenaron de temor,

y si se olvidaba de él?,

y si no volvía a verlo?

Y si encontraba a alguien más?

-/esta bien/ dijo apenas

-/Te espero en el dormitorio a las 9.00 pm/

Y sin más había cortado la comunicación.

Se había resistido tanto a verlo, después de haber descubierto sus propios sentimientos por el rubio extranjero, que no podría encararlo, de exigirle lo que él necesitaba, si él era demasiado egoísta como para sólo esperar recibir y no dar nada a cambio.

Después de la pequeña cena que había compartido en familia, de los elogios hipócritas de sus futuros suegros, de la "amorosa" despedida de su "prometida". Se había decidido a salir de inmediato , no se había percatado de las veces que se había pasado los altos, hasta que el policía lo había detenido, dejándolo ir al reconocerlo.

Asegurándose que su lujoso deportivo, tuviera las protecciones conveniente o perdiendo el tiempo tratando de darse ánimos, según como se vea, se dirigió con paso firme, ocultando su inseguridad nada propia de un Uchiha .

-Lo lamento

Aquel tipo parecía igual de perdido que él, ignorando la cortés disculpa del "desconocido", pudiendo sólo ver los cabellos rojizos que se mecían con el movimiento agitado de su dueño.

-Baka-murmuró para si mismo

Sus pies se movieron con movimientos mecánicos, saliendo del letargo cuando lo vió esperándolo en la puerta.

-Tanto tiempo…teme

Su actitud despreocupada, su energía y la profundidad de sus orbes azules, lucían tan…distantes, como si los pensamientos del rubio se encontraran en otro lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos?, me siento estúpido hablando a mitad del pasillo

Se dejó guiar al interior del pequeño dormitorio , tomando asiento en la que había sido su cama, percatándose de los cambios que habían ocurrido desde que había salido de ahí. Los posters de las bandas de rock del rubio ya no estaban, ni las fotografías , ni la ropa que siempre estaba en desorden , la pequeña ranita de peluche que siempre descansaba en la mesita de lectura, ahora parecía vigilar las dos maletas y la pequeña mochila que estaban sobre la cama del que había sido su amigo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo de forma demandante

Y el dobe frente a él, sólo sonrío

-El intercambio era sólo por un año teme, ya es hora de que vuelva

El peso que repentinamente sintió en su estómago, y desesperación de no saber como actuar, pero sobre todo verlo a él tan calmado, cuando …se quedaba solo.

-¿Para esto querías que viniera?...apretó los puños- Para decirme que te largas y regresarás con los que quieres?¡¡ EEEH¡¡

Mientras Naruto, lo observaba con tranquilidad con aquella mirada condescendiente que tanto detestaba

La rabia se apoderó de él, atrayendo de la chaqueta al menor, sacudiéndolo y arrojándolo sobre la cama, donde se puso a ahorcadas sobre él.

-contéstame idiota¡¡¡, sólo para eso querías que viniera??¡¡ sólo para eso me estuviste llamando ¡¡

-Sasuke…yo

Se vió reflejado en las claras orbes , mientras Naruto acariciaba su rostro buscando besarlo

-Suéltame¡¡¡

incorporándose, caminó deprisa a la salida de esas cuatro paredes , deteniéndose frente a la puerta

-Sólo dime que quieres que vuelva, y yo volveré por ti…Sasuke

-………………….

-Estoy dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida aquí, contigo..si me dices que quieres que esté a tu lado, si me dices que correspondes a mis sentimientos

-…………………...

-Dame una respuesta

-Regresa por donde viniste rubio usuratonkachi¡¡

-Sasuke, yo…

-Voy a casarme , no necesito ni quiero que vuelvas…

-…….es cierto?

Encaró al rubio, y hubiera preferido no hacerlo, su flequillo cubría sus enormes ojos, mientras sus brazos caían a los costados.

-Lárgate¡¡

Sin embargo, el Uzumaki lo había detenido, evitando que continuara su camino.

-dime que no significo nada para ti, y como te lo prometí te dejaré en paz

Sus ojos azules se veian tan frios y vacios, pero él no podría renunciar a todo por un amor pasajero y además homosexual, no podría. Si quería irse que se fuera, que lo dejara solo, como siempre había estado

-¡no necesito de tu amor marica, me das asco…tú amor es repugnante¡¡

Y sin más había abandonado el edificio, abandonándolo a él.

Cuando se había enterado del vuelo de Naruto, había salido lo más rápido que pudo , robándole el auto incluso a su hermano, con el cual apenas se volvía encontrar después de muchos años. Y aún así no lo había podido alcanzar.

Después de tantos años seguía siendo el mismo niño egoísta y orgulloso

S&NS&NS&N

Bebió el resto de sake de la pequeña botella en turno, mientras sostenía el teléfono en una de sus manos, oprimiendo el botón: remarcar…

-Soy yo…,puedes escucharme dobe?, je, supongo que si, te preguntarás el motivo de mi llamada no es cierto?, pues ahora estoy en nuestro dormitorio , mi prometida es insoportable, mi familia me asfixia y yo soy un marica reprimido…..pero eso no es novedad, te necesito..quiero tu repugnante amor, te quiero aquí

Un hipido salió de sus labios, prueba de su actual condición.

-me escuchas usuratonkachi?, quiero que estés a mi lado, te lo ordeno…

-En serio te hecho de menos,…hip….per..perdóname…yo en verdad, te..te amo dijo de forma apagada, y espero mañana verte aquí…

Al minuto siguiente , Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba dormido en pleno piso, y entre sus manos aún permanecía el móvil

/lo sentimos pero el número que marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado, por favor inténtelo más tarde/

"era todo lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea"

S&N&S&N&S&N

Manhattan , una ciudad de resplandeciente vida nocturna por excelencia, aquella vida que tanto había extrañado, por eso desde que había pisado suelo americano, se empeñaría en hacer saber que Uzumaki Naruto estaba de regreso.

Había conversado con su padre y abuelo, una vez que había llegado al "Blue Building" prometiendo que los visitaría al día siguiente, encontrando todo como recordaba a excepción de la pequeña notita en el reproductor en esos papelitos en colores llamativos.

"Regresaré pronto"

En fin Más tarde se haría cargo de las pequeñas cosas que seguramente faltaban en el departamento. Se le apetecía un buen baño y después…

El teléfono sonó insistentemente.

-diga, el genial Uzumaki Naruto al habla..

-vaya ya comenzaba a extrañar esas autoalabanzas

-Kiba¡¡

-el mismo ¡¡, te llamo para avisarte que te esperamos en el pub Hokage-sama, estarán todos así que ni se te ocurra faltar

-no faltaría aunque no tuviera piernas y brazos

-esta bien nos vemos y bienvenido.

Más tardo en colgar, que en apresurarse en prepararse, minutos después se encontraba en camino al popular pub universitario, donde todos sus amigos lo recibieron con abrazos, besos y apretones de brazos, se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas en un año, su tímida pero hermosa amiga Hinata, lucia radiante su sortija de compromiso, que su eterno novio y primo Neji le había entregado un mes atrás, convirtiéndose en la envidia de las demás chicas del grupo, Chouji se había sometido a una estricta dieta , todo porque se encontraba en plan de conquista con una de las chicas de medicina, al parecer se llamaba Ino, la misma rubia que había sido novia de Shikamaru años atrás, cosa que a su flojo amigo, le importaba en lo más mínimo porque decía "que era de lo más problemático tener una novia como esa", Kiba y Tenten al parecer habían decidido iniciar algo parecido a un noviazgo, después de que sus eternos amores de infancia "Hinata y Neji" respectivamente habían anunciado su compromiso.

-y que hay de ti Naruto?, alguna nueva conquista

-Soy un alma libre kiba, Uzumaki Naruto sigue disponible

-y que hay de….?

-Dice que regresará pronto , hasta entonces soy solterito, creo que iré por algo de beber ya he terminado el mío dijo señalando el vaso de cristal con el logo del pub- ahora regreso.

Al parecer el lugar había cobrado más fama del que tenía, apenas y podía caminar, llegando a la barra con un poco de dificultad

-Hey¡¡ Kimimaru dame una especial¡¡

-en seguida Naruto-kun

Y mientras esperaba su bebida con pose despreocupada y comiendo una que otra botanita, contemplaba a los diversos grupitos en busca de una posible "conquista"

-Naruto?

Frente a él, una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade, en un bonito vestido rosa estilo oriental, le sonreía

-me recuerdas…soy Sakura- murmuró levemente sonrojada

Como no recordar aquel inusual color de cabello, eso y que aquella chica había sido la única que lo había rechazado dos veces durante la primaria.

-Sakura

Y por cruel que sonara, tal vez un poco de sexo casual le ayudaría a no pensar tanto en lo que había dejado atrás…

S&N&S&N&S&N&S

-El boleto con destino a Manhattan NY, a las 16:00 hrs a nombre de quien?-

-Sabaku no Gaara

-Excelente señor Sabaku, aquí tiene su boleto , más una pequeña guía de su destino ," vuelos Bijus "le desea un feliz viaje¡

-Gracias.

Porque él no dejaría ir a la única persona que había amado, él no era como ese Uchiha , él cruzaría el mundo si era necesario y lucharía por conseguir que Naruto le correspondiera.

Espero les halla gustado el cap, les agradezco a todas esas personitas que se psaron x aqui y gastaron un poco de su tiempo leyendo, dejando un comentario y agregando a sus favoritos este fic, me hace sentir bien que les guste,XD. En fin espero que el cap no halla sido muy pesado o algo similar, si es asi no volveré a escuchar esa canción que afecta el funcionamiento de mis pobres y escasas neuronas u_u-

Gracias a : K-sofi, likeanotherone.k, honki, Naoko kiu, mikuruneechan, natita y amaranth, gracias por sus lindos reviews, espero sea de su agrado este cap , aunque no sé si me estoy pasando con sasuke-bastardo, pero es que me parece tan kawaii viendolo así por naru-chan, soy mala..lo sé muajajaja pero en fin que puedo hacer

dejen sus comentarios para saber como voy si ? ja ne.

ah x cierto eso me recuerda¡¡ sakura..querida¡¡ mi queridisima pelos chicle, no te quedarás con naruto ¬¬, él es demasiado bueno para tí, recuérdalo ^u^, lo siento tenia que dejar salir ese comentario , despues de leer el ultimo manga estoy realmente molesta ¬¬#. disculpen

ahora si matta ne


	3. Chapter 3 Decisiones

hola XD, pues aqui estoy denuevo con otro capi, espero les guste y perdonen a demora pero los examenes se interpusieron en mi camino, sin embargo me he dado tiempito para poder continuar.

Este capi va sobre todo para mi amiga Yadi, que me recomendó unas cancioncitas para inspirarme: bedshoped, everybody´s changing de keane ambas.

los personajes van a cuenta de kishimoto-sensei

es un AU y hay mucho mucho OOc

Este capi es más larguito asi que espero que no les resulté tedioso y confuso XD

Amor de intercambio

***Las adversidades surgen de cada decisión que tomamos…

Y después de todo, nada había cambiado a excepción de que en esos momentos Itachi se encontraba frente a él, regalándole uno de esos sermones monumentales en los que era todo un experto, paseándose de un lado a otro del dormitorio con expresión abrumada, mientras él fingía escucharlo, vaya como si su hermano tuviera que recordarle el pedazo de mierda que era, de eso estaba perfectamente consciente, no en vano su propia conciencia se lo recriminaba cada dos minutos. Y quizás, sólo quizás su hermano le estaba dando aquel sermón con la intención de ayudar, pero después de haber escuchado el típico ¿Qué estupidez estabas pensando Sasuke? en un tono anormalmente calmado, supo inmediatamente que ningún aspecto positivo podría encontrar en el discurso que se aproximaba.

Sus dedos masajeaban suavemente sus sienes, tratando de calmar aquel molesto dolorcillo que no cedía ante los analgésicos que previamente había ingerido, podía sentir el sabor ácido de su boca mezclado con los residuos de alcohol de la noche anterior, sus ojos seguramente se encontrarían irritados, contribuyendo a perfeccionar su imagen deplorable . Ni si quiera había hecho el intento por probar bocado desde el día anterior, sin mencionar el hecho destacable de estar sentado en el piso con la almohada de Naruto entre las piernas ¿acaso podría verse más patético?, seguramente que si, pero aún no quería descubrir que tan bajo podría caer su orgullo.

-¿Me estás escuchando Sasuke?

-Si, Itachi,

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar, abajo tengo el auto así que apresúrate …ototou baka dijo mientras se inclinaba a su altura dando un golpecito con los dedos índice y medio , como cuando era un niño, aquel gesto de confianza que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

Y sin más Itachi había salido de la habitación con ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba.

Después de todo agradecía internamente que su hermano estuviera a su lado, aunque sus discursos fueran una molestia.

Sacó el móvil plateado de su bolsillo , como acto reflejo de sus desesperadas ilusiones, porque aunque se negara en aceptarlo, esperaba ver un mensaje de texto, o una llamada pérdida del rubio, cosa que en realidad no había. Manipuló los controles de menú, observando por primera vez la cantidad de veces que había marcado el número del "usuratonkachi"

-66…definitivamente soy un imbécil.

Con movimientos torpes logró incorporarse, mientras sostenía la almohada del rubio bajo el brazo…_me estoy comportando como un adolescente_- observó la suave almohada enfundada en espirales dispuesto a dejarlo sobre la cama más cercana y caminando hacia el umbral de salida-

Observó de frente la puerta como si buscara respuestas a todos sus problemas en ella, dejando escapar un bufido molesto de sus labios.

-Tsk..Maldición-

En pocos minutos se encontraba frente a su hermano nuevamente,

-¿Qué es eso que llevas?

-Sólo una almohada- dijo esforzándose por que el sonrojo que trataba de aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas pasara desapercibido para Itachi.

S&NS&NS&N

Revolvió sus cabellos rubios un poco, abriendo los ojos de improviso al recordar que había pasado la noche anterior acompañado de su antiguo amor infantil, buscando a su lado los extravagantes cabellos rosas de su acompañante nocturna, soltando un respiro aliviado al encontrar el otro extremo de la cama vacía.

Ni cuenta se había dado cuando ya estaban en su apartamento, devorándose uno al otro, mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la chica con caricias indecentes, sólo recordaba que en un momento había estado conversando tranquilamente y al otro ya se encontraban ahí. Y había suspirado aliviado que Sakura no pasara la noche entera con él, porque para ser sincero consigo mismo , realmente debió haber estado más idiota de lo normal cuando juraba y perjuraba que estaba enamorado de Sakura en aquellos años de infantil inocencia, por Dios, Sakura podría ser una chica llamativa , de bonito rostro y cuerpo delineado e inteligente pero demasiado temperamental y caprichosa para su gusto , vamos había pasado un par de horas de haber empezado a charlar cuando estaba dispuesto a regresar con sus amigos y ella lo había seguido como su sombra. Asfixiándolo con su sola presencia, tanto que hasta sus amistades lo habían abandonado a solas con ella Definitivamente no había sido una de las mejores noches en el "Hokage-sama"

_Y a pesar de eso tuve la desfachatez de acostarme con ella…si que soy un bruto_

Un suspiro apesadumbrado se escapó de sus labios.

E inexplicablemente el aroma de huevos ,pan seguramente saliendo de la tostadora, y café recién hecho llegó a su nariz como prediciendo lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

-Naruto despierta, el desayuno está listo¡¡¡-dijo cantarinamente la pelirosa, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, depositando un suave beso en los labios del mayor .

Su cerebro a marchas forzadas pudo definir que…Sakura seguía en el "Blue Building"

E inmediatamente tiró de sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos en un acto desesperado sin que la pelirosa se diera por enterada … _Idiota, idiota idiota¡¡¡¡_

S&N&S&N&S&N

El hogar de Itachi, para ser sincero consigo mismo lo habría imaginado como un apartamento lujoso, sobrio , frío y minimalista, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad que la "humilde " casa que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, una "pequeña" casa, (nótese el sarcasmo ), con toda la pinta de ser parte de cualquiera de esas viejas historias donde cualquier cosa podría pasar, los amplios jardines con detalles tradicionales japoneses, un pequeño estanque adornado con piedrecillas, arboles de sakura que se mostraban imperiosos ,absolutamente todo era tan tranquilo.

Y pese a que la noche los había alcanzado ,reparó que la mayoría de la decoración externa del que parecía ser el pequeño imperio de su hermano tenía grabado el kanji " 儚 "

-¿Efímero? Murmuró

-Decidí traerte a mi casa, creo que por ahora te sentirías más cómodo aquí que rodeado de todos esos preparativos por tu próxima boda

Los ojos penetrantes del mayor se posaron en él con tanta intensidad al pronunciar lo último. A lo que respuesta sólo pudo rehuir su oscura mirada, porque sabía perfectamente que esos ojos tan similares como los suyos le afirmarían lo que él ya sabía, estaba por cometer el peor de sus errores.

-No te preocupes le avisaré a madre que te encuentras conmigo, aunque dudo mucho que padre se lo tome de buena manera

-…..

-Bienvenido a mi hogar…hermanito- Al escuchar esas palabras supo que aunque en ese momento sólo pudiera ver la espalda de Itachi, este seguramente estaba sonriendo.

-_él tomó la decisión correcta…si puede sonreír y hablar de esa forma-_

Y al contemplar el interior de aquella casa, supo que en Itachi muchos aspectos realmente habían cambiado, ya no era más, el mismo chico solitario, y frío, su hermano parecía desprender el mismo aire cálido que todo en ese lugar. Lo envidiaba…

-él ahora está un poco resfriado pero no creo que le importe que te presente

-él?

_La única razón de que Itachi halla decidido exiliarse de su propia familia, de ganarse el resentimiento de nuestro padre…y la razón de que sea feliz._

_-_Digamos que es el causante de que en toda la casa te recuerde lo efímero que pueden ser cada una de las cosas que amas Sasuke…por eso debes atesorar cada momento.

No supo exactamente que responder, era de esos momentos en que lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza, porque probablemente si dejara salir todo lo que sentía, se vería frustrado porque su nula capacidad emotiva, no le ayudaría de mucho

Caminaron unos minutos por el tatami, hasta llegar a un especialmente extenso shōji donde podía observar a través del papel traslucido la silueta de una persona seguido de algunos graciosos estornudos.

Los ojos de Itachi buscaron los suyos, y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando pudo percibir en ellos una nota de nerviosismo, un detalle por demás extraño, ya que desde que tenía memoria, su hermano hasta ahora , nunca había demostrado algo además de indiferencia.

-Estas en casa? Dijo una voz suave pero varonil al otro lado del shoji

El mayor deslizo la delicada puerta, y ahí frente a él un rubio observó primero a Itachi a su lado, con una mirada que había visto antes en unos ojos tan similares a ellos para posarse con expresión asombrada sobre él.

No podía negar que era un joven con apariencia atractiva, que el desalineado cabello largo y rubio daba por demás un toque curioso y rebelde sin perder su apariencia varonil , sin mencionar los ojos azules tan transparentes a simple vista que no pudo evitar recordar a Naruto.

-él es Deidara …Sasuke

El rubio sonrió para después estrecharle la mano.

-Oh lo lamento, te he ensuciado de arcilla, jejeje me dejé llevar por la emoción hum

Sasuke asintió confuso, para luego observar la palma de su mano con restos de aquella pasta

-Estaba trabajando en algo pequeñito para desaburrirme hum

-Querrás decir para destruir, explotar o quemar ¬¬

-Te lo he explicado antes Itachi, las cosa más hermosas son efímeras, sólo así puedes apreciar la belleza natural de cada una de ellas, por eso mi arte …mi arte es un BANG¡¡ dijo con entusiasmo el ojiazul, extendiendo sus brazos como dando a entender la maravilla de la que hablaba, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en algún punto inexistente o al menos un punto que ni él ni Itachi podían ver.

O eso creía cuando giro su vista hacia el hombre a su lado, cuyos ojos parecían brillar al ver a Deidara, y la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo sé Dei, pero preferiría que descansaras

-Está bien, hum en unos momentos iré al futón

-Llevaré a Sasuke a su habitación así que espero que para cuando yo llegue a la nuestra estés ahí

-si, papi-Itachi hum dijo burlonamente el ojiazul- Fue un placer conocerte por fin Sasuke-kun

-Igualmente Deidara-san

-Bah¡¡ nada de formalismos conmigo, puedes llamarme sólo Deidara

-Está bien, ..Deidara, entonces llámame sólo Sasuke

Ambos azabaches dejaron la pieza, hundiéndose en un agradable silencio

-Y bien?

-mmm?

-¿Qué te pareció Deidara?- Y ahí estaba nuevamente aquel toque de ansiedad

-Es muy agradable, ahora entiendo el porqué de encontrar "efímero" escrito en todas partes

-Deidara es una artista –escultor muy popular por sus ideas, como puedes darte cuenta es bastante entusiasta con ellas-

Sasuke observó el perfil de su hermano mayor, a escuchar la risa suave que se le había escapado al emitir el último comentario, había pasado tanto desde que no la escuchaba..

Una puerta corrediza con bonitos decorados de varios colores le dio la bienvenida a lo que sería su habitación.

-Escucha Sasuke, sea la decisión que tomes yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote, y Deidara también, para mí no habrá diferencia si decides estar con una mujer o con un hombre, porque seguirás siendo mi hermanito idiota,…

-Como supiste que yo…

-Así pasen los años, yo siempre podré leer lo que te pasa , tus ojos me lo dirán aunque tus labios no pronuncien palabra alguna Sasuke , además por algo somos hermanos

-___--

-Sólo toma en cuenta que si dejas ir la posibilidad de ser feliz, alguien más podría arrebatarte esa oportunidad, descansa ototou

Con pasos tranquilos vió la silueta de su hermano perderse en el amplio pasillo

Ingreso en la amplia habitación, con detalles delicados en cada pared, las suaves cortinas del amplio ventanal se mecían con el viento, podía ver uno de aquellos tranquilos jardines bañado por la luz lunar, el futón más grande de lo normal, se extendía en piso con un edredón con bordados de soberbios cuervos negros, atravesando una intensa luna roja.

Y sin deshacerse de sus ropas se recostó en el suave futón.

_Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo, no hubiera permitido que te fueras…_

Pero acaso podría renunciar a todo por él?, abandonar a su familia, decepcionar a su padre y madre, dejar el camino que había decidido tomar,

Egoístamente había contemplado la posibilidad de convertir al rubio en su amante, una fachada perfecta frente a la gente que conocía, y una verdad inmoral detrás de ella. Pero era iluso de su parte el creer que Naruto accedería a una cosa así, seguramente lo habría golpeado con tan sólo insinuarle una cosa así, porque a pesar de creer en las relaciones abiertas, el convertirse en su amante involucraba hacerle daño a un tercero, cosa que el ojiazul no toleraría. y tampoco merecía.

_Me pregunto si alguien esperaba por ti, si en estos momentos me habrás olvidado para centrarte en esa persona_

Una persona que seguramente no lo lastimaría como él lo había hecho…

S&NS&N&S&N

La primera vez que se había sorprendido asimismo observando el cuerpo del "rubio usuratonkachi" al salir de la ducha, intuyó que algo andaba mal con él.

Los ajustados bóxer en colores demasiado vistosos para su gusto atraían demasiado su atención hacia su redondeado y firme trasero, bajando por aquellos muslos y piernas perfectamente tonificados, para después recorrer la bronceada y amplia espalda, donde su columna vertebral marcaba un incitante y sensual camino que últimamente se imaginaba recorrer en cada noche.

No había podido continuar su lectura al observarlo , mirándolo furtivamente mientras el Uzumaki se entretenía sacando su atuendo de los cajones, mientras tarareaba esa estúpida canción del ahora nuevo platillo favorito "Ramen" que en lo personal encontraba de mal gusto.

Trató de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro

-¿Qué te sucede teme?

Sus ojos lo recorrieron completamente, deteniéndose en la entrepierna del extranjero, trago grueso al sentir como su frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba, mientras se le dificultaba tratar de respirar de manera normal.

-No es nada- Respondió con voz más ronca de lo normal, evitando que los ojos se le escaparan nuevamente hacia ese incitante bulto color naranja entre las piernas del rubio.

-_Es sólo curiosidad, sólo eso..porque soy heterosexual no?...definitivamente soy hetero_

-me has escuchado bastardo?¡¡

Se acomodó mejor en el pequeño escritorio tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos hacia piernas, senos y vaginas cosa que se estaba volviendo bastante difícil

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-dijo evitando de cualquier modo ver a su compañero de dormitorio

-Te decía que si saldrás hoy

-Ah no, no lo creo estaré aquí todo el día y tú dobe?

-Sabes teme, eres aburrido, mmm yo saldré con Gaara

_Gaara??, que ese no era el chico pelirrojo, del cual se rumoreaba que era gay en todo el campus y que encima ultimadamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Naruto?_

_Giró sobre la silla_ para encontrarse con un Naruto por demás arreglado de forma casual pero resaltando sus atributos mientras el rubio se miraba en el espejo acomodándose la pequeña argolla en la oreja izquierda

-Y para salir con "tu compañero" te arreglaste así?-preguntó sin querer sonar irritado, aunque no estaba de todo seguro que hubiera funcionado

-¿Disculpa?-El rostro del Uzumaki se mostraba confuso

-quiero decir, tú sabes que se dice que ese chico es gay?

- mmm – pose pensativa- Si, lo he escuchado¿ y?

-¿Y?, usuratonkachi podrían decir que tú y él….

-A mí no me interesa lo que pudieran decir de mi, y si Gaara es gay, para mí eso no es problema, o es que a ti te incomoda estar con alguien que tenga preferencias diferentes, teme?

Demoró unos minutos en responder, mientras las orbes azules y profundas lo miraban fijamente

-Ese tipo de gente, no es precisamente de mi agrado

El rubio tomó su chaqueta para volverse a dirigir a él

-por alguna razón ya sabía que responderías eso- dijo con voz calmada dejando salir un suspiro abatido-Sabes teme, creo que después de todo no podré ser totalmente sincero contigo.

Los afilados ojos del mayor se abrieron con sorpresa al procesar las últimas palabras del menor.

-Explícate…

-No necesito decírtelo, creo que eres lo suficiente listo como para leer entre líneas

-Eres gay?

-je, me gusta la delicadeza de las chicas, y comparto muy buenos momentos con los chicos

-Bi..bisexual?

_-_Te repugno verdad?

Probablemente la mueca de confusión en su rostro, le quitaba cierta gracia a sus rasgos, probablemente transmitiendo la idea equivocada hacia su compañero de dormitorio

-Entonces tú salida con él, es una cita?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia teme-

-Dímelo¡¡

No supo cuando, pero de un momento a otro los cabellos rubios rosaban sus mejillas, mientras los suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos, sintiendo la cálida respiración del Uzumaki en su rostro, viendo con claridad las curiosas marcas en el rostro del moreno, reprimiendo sus ganas por tocarlas, por sentir en sus dedos la suave piel del otro.

-Puedes entender lo que no te puedo decir?

Y sin más Naruto había salido de la habitación.

Ese día no había podido concentrarse en nada más que la sensación de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, reclamándose a sí mismo por haber sentido la necesidad de que el contacto entre ambos hubiera durado más

Y esa noche había sido la primera vez que lo había herido.

Jamás podría olvidar la mirada que esos ojos azules le dieron cuando el rubio extranjero llegó a la habitación y lo encontró en medio del orgasmo con una de las tantas chicas pertenecientes a su facultad.

Esa noche Naruto había abandonado el dormitorio y no había regresado hasta después de dos días.

S&N&S&N&S&N

-Creo que desde el principio las cosas las hice mal

Aprisionó con fuerza la almohada que había cargado consigo desde que había salido de su antiguo dormitorio, percibiendo el delicioso aroma que salía de ella…canela y dulce

-Naruto…

S&N&S&N&S&N

Encendió la portátil , habían pasado tiempo desde que no revisaba su correo electrónico y quizás encontrara entre todas esos mails, alguno que lo entretuviera lo suficiente como para olvidar su más reciente estupidez.

-Al menos Sakura se ha ido-

Ingreso su contraseña , y sus ojos se posaron sobre el link que indicaba noticias Tokio ,Japón. Había olvidado darse de baja en el sitio y por ende ahí tenia denuevo el correo de dicho sitio, estaba por eliminarlo si no hubiera sido porque en el asunto había leído el apellido Uchiha.

El imperio Uchiha no tiene limites

Fugaku Uchiha ha confirmado hoy en una rueda de prensa que el menor de sus herederos contraerá matrimonio con la sucesora de la importante compañía transnacional " Hebi "

Sasuke Uchiha y Karin (el apellido de la futura señora Uchiha ha decidido mantenerse en secreto por razones de seguridad), ambos con 25 y 21 años respectivamente anunciaron su compromiso el pasado lunes.

Leer noticia en full text

-Después de todo decías la verdad Sasuke, tú no me necesitas

Tal vez ya era hora de que también él se estabilizara…

S&NS&N&S&N

El clima en Manhattan era más agradable de lo que imaginaba, o simplemente era que amaba las tardes lluviosas como esa y clima frío.

Estaba de pie frente a esa curiosa muestra arquitectónica americana el "Blue Building", los diferentes matices de azul en cada uno de los vidrios que componían a fachada del lugar le daban un toque muy singular.

-Tan singular como tú.

Con pasos elegantes se encaminó al vestíbulo del moderno edificio, dando con lo que al parecer era el lugar del portero.

-Dígame señor que se le ofrece?

-busco a Uzumaki Naruto-pronunció en perfecto inglés

-Veré si se encuentra, como gusta que lo anuncie?

-Sabaku no Gaara

S&N&S&N&S&N

La escasas horas de sueño habían sido gratificantes después de todo, si tan sólo su molesto móvil no lo hubiera despertado.

-Un mensaje de texto

De: Suigetsu

Hora: 9:39 am

Sabaku ha partido a NY, creo que te imaginas en busca de quien va

-Maldición…

Porque siempre ese tipo tenía que entrometerse

en verdad espero que el capi halla sido entendible, cualquier duda consultarme XD, gracias por pasarse x aqui y tomarse la molestia de dejar un review

**arisisav, ai chan, likeanotherone.k, luna, deijiko kitsune dobe kawai , Srta., Yasz**

**arigato¡¡¡¡**

Por cierto deijiko kitsune, mmm perdona que no te halla respondido pero si fuera posible más o menos me orientarias en que parte no le entendiste o desde donde para que te responda ^0^,?

Por cierto el shoji, son esas puertas corredizas de papel y madera que hay en las casas tradicionales japonesas.

Este capi me agradó mucho porque salió Dei T^T, kami aún no supero que él... bueno ya saben (suspiro)

Espero que puedan dejarme algún comentario para saber si voy x buen camino. saludillos¡¡¡ y hasta el próx


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos y olvidos

Hola XD, lamento haber demorado con la actualización pero bueno, no tiene caso que trate de excusarme, pero al menos he podido terminar el capi, espero les agrade, a mi parecer lo he hecho más larguito, también espero no haber hecho demasiado embrollo en la historia con los saltos de pasado a presente pero bueno,ojala les guste.

Las cancion de este cap, bueno fueron varias pero en especial la de Miente de Bengala, creo que he desarrolado una obsesión por esta canción XD.

los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto sensei, es un AU y los personajes tienen OOC.

AMOR DE INTERCAMBIO

*Tratar de olvidar a alguien a quien amas, es como tratar de recordar a alguien que no has conocido***

Mientras el viento frío despeinaba sus cabellos, sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad del paisaje citadino , un panorama compuesto por diminutas luces, que resaltaban en la profundidad de la noche. Frente a él se encontraba el imperioso Empire State uno de los emblemas arquitectónicos de su orgullosa nación, y pensar que pronto lo observaría majestuoso, en las mismas luces púrpuras y blancas en honor de su pronta graduación, dando paso a su nueva vida, como miembro productivo de una sociedad. ¿Y después que haría?, era el comienzo de una vida llena de responsabilidades, de supuesto crecimiento, ya no podría excusarse en ser demasiado joven para admitir que tenía que hacerse cargo de su propia vida y por mucho que costara aceptarlo, comenzaba a sentir ese sentimiento de ansiedad mezclada con temor que no lo había abandonado desde que había dejado a Sasuke. Porque aunque sonará como un típico cliché amoroso, aquel chico japonés , arrogante y seguro de si mismo, lo impulsaba a seguir.

Pero Era tiempo de crecer…y eso significaba tiempo de madurar.

Era curioso, a pesar de los años siempre había recurrido al mismo rincón sobrealturas sobre el Rockefeller Center, el " Top of the Rock", un atractivo turístico que desde la infancia habría pasado a ser su llamado "lugar de desahogo", si bien no podía dejar correr lágrimas, era un lugar en el que podía deja escapar sus pensamientos mientras la deleitante figura del Chrysler Center, el central Park , el Empire State e incluso la Estatúa de la libertad, lo reconfortaban en un cuadro de luces, pudiendo calmar su atolondrada cabeza.

Aquel punto, era como un amigo silencioso que sólo brindaba su compañía y sólo era suficiente para reconfortarte . Había estado ahí para él siempre que lo necesitó. Aún recordaba como en su niñez , estando tan ridículamente enamorado de Sakura, había pasado semanas enteras planeando su declaración, se mofó de si mismo al recordar como le había pedido a su padre que le diera "consejos de hombres" e incluso en aquel entonces su cariñosa madre le había dado un amuleto de "buena suerte" y todo esto para que su segundo intento para conseguir que la niña de sus sueños por fin aceptara ser su novia. Cosa que al parecer, ni aún con los consejos y amuleto de sus padres resultó bien, en aquella ocasión no sólo había sido humillado en medio del patio de recreo, sino había recibido un "no me gustas Naruto" por parte de Sakura. Ese día había pasado tantas horas en el "Top of the Rock" que cuando sus padres lograron dar con él, tenía los labios levemente morados por el frio clima de invierno . su padre lo había comprendido desde que lo vio, no hubo regaños, ni explicaciones, sólo un caluroso abrazo .

E incluso se había convertido en su refugio cuando su madre los había abandonado, pasando los días enteros perdido entre la magnitud de Manhattan sobre alturas. Rememorando como su linda y amorosa madre, se había despedido de él, un suave beso y un "te amo Naruto" y la absurda promesa de que volvería pronto , habían pasado más de diez años y hasta ahora no había vuelto a saber de ella. Pero siendo un tierno infante, era fácil creer cualquier cosa , aún podía verse así mismo esperando siempre al pie de las escaleras de su hogar en Inwood, desde su regreso del colegio hasta la llegada de su padre por la noche. Incapaz de entender lo que reflejaban los ojos de su padre cuando explicaba el motivo de su permanencia sobre el frio suelo de las escaleras: _porque espero a que mami regrese decia_ , tan seguro de si mismo, que Minato pese a la agotadora jornada en la oficina se sentaba a su lado por un par de horas. Tuvieron que pasar tres meses y una pulmonía para que su terca necedad disminuyera, y poco más de un año para asimilar que su "mami" no regresaría .

-El abuelo ero-senin tiene razón, creo que soy más cabeza dura de lo que creí.

Probablemente eso nunca cambiaría, a pesar de que Sasuke le había gritado en la cara que se casaría, por alguna razón albergaba la patética esperanza que eso no sucedería, que al final la susodicha boda no se realizaría. Se había resistido a leer la noticia completa del "futuro matrimonio Uchiha", pero al final había cedido ante su curiosidad, preparativos, decoraciones, invitados, unión, familias todo ello resaltando que la "feliz" pareja se encontraba impaciente por convertirse en uno, añorando tener un final del tipo "y vivieron felices para siempre"

Una carcajada se escapo de sus labios, era tan irreal imaginar a Sasuke desbordante de felicidad , esperando su final de cuento de hadas. Pero así como había aparecido su carcajada se había desvanecido en una sensación amarga.

"_Estúpido , si yo mismo deseo el mismo final cliché, y además con el mismo príncipe"_

Después de haber leído la reseña de las virtudes de la nueva pareja, cansado de tanto autoconvencimiento por entender que Sasuke sería feliz a lado de la mujer que sería su flamante esposa, había terminado por provocarse una jaqueca, cosa que había pasado a segundo plano con el analgésico, sólo que no contaba con que dicha panacea para sus males lo dejaría K.O por el resto de la tarde. Cuando había despertado, la noche lo había alcanzado, no era muy tarde pero el cielo ya comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, tomando la decisión que lo que necesitaba era dejar salir sus preocupaciones, y nada mejor para eso que su lugar favorito.

Saliendo a toda prisa, no contaba con que el portero le detendría, indicándole que un joven pelirrojo, y ojos verdes habría preguntado por él, y puesto que no había respondido al llamado , el extraño había dejado dicho que regresaría al día siguiente.

-Gaara , si fueras tú…demonios, estoy comenzando a deprimirme.

Inesperadamente su móvil había comenzado a sonar, insistentemente

/-Hey Naruto¡¡¡/

-¿kiba?

-/ el mismo, tienes tiempo?/

-No estoy haciendo nada importante

-/perfecto¡¡¡ te espero en el Pink Elephant/

-Desde luego

Lo más probable es que tener una noche de juerga con Kiba, no fuera una real solución para evitar ese estado de ánimo negro que buscaba instalarse en su persona, pero definitivamente sería una buena distracción, sobre todo si encontraba con quien pasar una noche entretenida…

S&N&S&N&S&N

Pese a que su gama de emociones era un poco limitada, su corazón se había acelerado de sólo saber que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Naruto se hallaba. No le importaba el hecho de no haberlo podido ver en ese momento, lo complacía el simple detalle de saber que lo había encontrado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tenerlo frente a él.

Lo único lamentable de la situación, es que había olvidado que Temari su hermana mayor vivía en Manhattan, seguramente sonaría poco afectuoso de su parte el pensar de esa forma, pero aquellos que conocieran a Temari sabrían la razón.

Mandarin Oriental Hotel , era el lugar que había escogido para hospedarse, un lugar intimo y cómodo, desde donde podría observar con vista panorámica la seductora imagen de un "Manhattan nocturno", un lujo que podía permitirse.

Se acomodó en el living room de su habitación, masajeando sus sienes, ya comenzaba a sentir la fatiga del vuelo. Cerró los ojos buscando relajándose, aún era temprano para dormir así que sólo descansaría un poco.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podría revivir el momento en que lo había conocido…

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido de los primeros en llegar a clase, puntual y sobresaliente, un alumno ejemplar en toda la extensión de la palabra, y sin embargo en la población estudiantil, en ocasiones era tratado como un apestado , era un secreto a voces conocido por todos, que él no gustaba de las chicas, sino de sus iguales, rumores iban y venían acerca de sus encuentros, y parejas sexuales, jamás había logrado entender como es que toda aquella gente, más pendiente de la vida de los demás que de la propia se enteraban de alguna de sus salidas (que eran contadas), o en dado caso acababan por inventarle algún romance .Cosa que le importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo la fama del chico homosexual promiscuo de la universidad, no era una de sus prioridades, además de que contaba con los puños y la fuerza para hacer enmudecer a aquel que se dignará en decirle a la cara "marica", cosa que sólo había ocurrido una vez, y nada más y nada menos que por su propio tío materno Yashamaru, y no por ello se había reprimido a darle una golpiza a su "adorado" tío en medio de la universidad, teniendo que ir uno de sus profesores a tratar de detenerlo. En aquella ocasión no se había conformado con dejarlo indispuesto, sino se había dado el lujo de amenazarlo,

"te mataré la próxima vez que trates de llamarme marica, sabes que a mí no me importan los lazos de sangre y me darás una razón más para aborrecer mi parentesco contigo y con mi madre"

Jamás había sido muy apegado a lo que muchos llamaban familia, incluso con sus hermanos mantenía cierta distancia, pero pese a ello, kankuro su hermano mayor siempre lo había apoyado en cualquier momento, incluso cuando había decidido salir del clóset , aún cuando su madre y padre, lo habían exiliado del honorable círculo familiar "Sabaku no", aún cuando su madre, se recriminaba por darle la vida ,tachándolo de indigno de ser hijo suyo. Temari tardó más en aceptarlo, aunque se esforzaba por presentarle amigas en las cuales no tenia el mínimo interés.

No era de los chicos que buscara un revolcón a cada momento, de hecho podía contar con una sola mano las pocas relaciones que había tenido, era cierto que en ocasiones los impulsos naturales le ganaban y acababa en un love hotel , como solían llamarlos en compañía de algún chico casual que había conocido, pero eso sólo sucedió en contadas ocasiones. A pesar de eso, desde el momento en que lo vió entrar en la clase de Teoría política, desenfadado, alegre, y sumamente atractivo con ese aire de chico despreocupado y rebelde, no puedo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, sus enormes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos cuando el "nuevo" se dirigía a su asiento , justo en frente de él, sus cabellos rubios despeinados, su aroma, y el pequeño timbre extranjero en su pronunciación, definitivamente le parecieron tan estimulantes que su mente había permanecido en blanco durante toda la clase. Y así sin más, al terminar la clase el rubio se había marchado.

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápido, cabe decir que por primera vez había esperado con tanta ansiedad ese momento, y esperaba sólo coincidir con él, se sentía como una tonta colegiala, buscando en los alrededores la cabellera rubia que tanto añoraba. E incluso se recriminó al sentirse decepcionado al no haberlo visto.

-Me estoy portando como un verdadero idiota…además si lo veo, ni si quiera sé su nombre, estaba tan estúpidamente concentrado en él, que no escuché cuando se presentó..idiota.

Sólo necesitaba distraerse un poco, y nada mejor que hacerlo en el club de baloncesto, dejó sus cosas para cambiarlas por la pequeña mochila con sus aditamentos deportivos y una muda de ropa. Todo el camino al gimnasio de la universidad no había perdido detalle de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con el "nuevo". Entró a las duchas y justo cuando menos creyó verlo, ahí frente a él , rodeado por una suave capa de vapor se encontraba el rubio extranjero, sus ojos aqua se perdieron por las delineadas formas del cuerpo bronceado , los músculos tonificados en medida exacta resaltaban aún más por los pequeños hilillos de agua, mientras los cabellos rubios , antes despeinados caían lacios por su nuca, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente disfrutando la temperatura del agua.

Nunca antes había tenido una erección con tan sólo ver a una persona, su respiración incluso se había acelerado con tan sólo verlo, y por más que se hacía a la idea, esta vez se consideraba como un pervertido, no podía alejar sus ojos de aquel chico.

La llave del agua se cerró, y aunque sabía que si seguía en la misma posición sería descubierto no podía moverse.

-Oh creí que era el único aquí

Escucho que esas palabras eran dirigidas a él , cosa que le costo procesar

-Eh, yo acabo de llegar- contestó tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Eres del club de baloncesto?

-Si

-Ya veo, mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto y acabo de unirme-dijo sujetándose con una mano la toalla en la cadera y la otra extendiéndola hacia él, sin duda lo que más sobresalía era la resplandeciente sonrisa

-Sabaku no Gaara- trató de contestar como habitualmente lo hacía, pero el factor de distracción es decir, Naruto semidesnudo, una toalla en la cadera y esa sonrisa, estaba haciendo la tarea más difícil, sobre todo porque su erección se estaba haciendo verdaderamente molesta, que apenas y trataba de cubrir con la maleta de deporte .

-¿Vienes de entrenar?,luces algo acalorado, por qué no te tomas una ducha

-_Si, estoy acalorado pero no precisamente por ese motivo_- Es lo que planeo hacer

-Te dejaré solo para que te sientas más cómodo Gaara-san

-puedes decirme sólo Gaara

-jejeje gracias, aún me estoy familiarizando con las costumbres japonesas, entonces llámame sólo Naruto.

-Entonces si eres extranjero

-si, creo que es muy notorio verdad?, soy americano-

-Si te parece, yo podría acompañarte a conocer la ciudad

-En serio? Te lo agradezco,, había planeado pedírselo a mi compañero de dormitorio , pero es un ególatra de lo peor, no sé porque de todos me tenía que tocar con Uchiha.

Desde el principio el apellido Uchiha había estado en medio, sabía de él y le era indiferente, pero por algo había intuido en que se convertiría en un problema.

-Debo irme Gaara, pero te parece si nos ponemos deacuerdo en clase?

-En clase?

-Si, suelo ser un poco despistado, pero no lo soy tanto como para no notar que estás en la misma clase que yo en Teoria Política, con Baki-sensei o te estoy confundiendo?

-N..No , lo había olvidado

-jejeje, bueno , nos vemos pronto Gaara, volvió a decirle, al momento de estrecharle la mano nuevamente.

Hasta ahora, pocas cosas habían logrado sacarle un sonrojo, y aquel detalle por parte de Naruto lo había logrado. Si sentirse de aquella forma era ser una colegiala, entonces él se había convertido en una, con todo y falda.

Hubiera permanecido en sus recuerdos, a no ser por el insistente golpeteo en la puerta.

-Gaara¡¡¡¡ abre en este momento, como es posible que no te dignes en avisarme que venias¡¡¡

Para su mala suerte, Temari se había enterado de su estadía en N.Y, ya se encargaría de hacérsela pagar a Kankuro en cuanto volviera.

Abrió la puerta con recelo, mientras una rubia de ojos verdes, con pose imponente lo observaba. Para momentos después abalanzarse sobre él, asfixiándolo en un abrazo que tenía la intención de ser cariñoso, pero que sobrepasaba la capacidad de presión que sus pulmones podían soportar.

-Temari…me aprietas tanto que …no puedo respirar.

-Lo siento Gaara, dijo la rubia-pero estoy aún enojada contigo hermanito¡¡, porque no me avisaste que venias ,podías quedarte en mi departamento, pude haber ido por ti al aeropuerto, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Suspiro cansado, ya había olvidado la fase sobreprotectora de su hermana.

-Siento no haberte avisado Temari, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede, pero me podías explicar ¿cómo es que te enteraste?-

-Oh vamos Gaara, sabes que puedo atosigar a Kankuro, aún desde lejos, además no entiendo porque no querías que me enterara , acaso pretendías venir e irte sin si quiera pasar a saludar a tu hermana?-dijo en tono dramático la rubia

Un "si, eso era lo que pretendía" paso por su cabeza, pero sabía de sobra que jugar con la suerte cuando se tenía a Temari enfrente era de cuidado.

-Ya te dije que lo lamento, que más quieres, ¿que me ponga de rodillas?

-Esta bien, te disculpo Gaara, pero a cambio saldrás conmigo hoy. Así que arréglate , hoy te presentaré a mi nuevo novio

-Pero Temari, estoy cansado…y

-Pero nada- dijo de forma amenazadora- además tiene mucho que no salimos, quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Ya, ya esta bien- _cuando se pone asi, es un caso perdido, mujeres..no ,más bien..Temari seguramente las demás mujeres no son tan problemáticas como ella_

S&N&S&N&S&N

El "Pink Elephant", era el night club de moda, las interminables colas y las innumerables horas de espera por entrar en medio de la noche, sólo era una prueba de ello, la verdad era que el ambiente "hot" como solían decir algunos, del recinto nocturno daba pie para muchas cosas. Era una atmosfera que te envolvía , y te invitaba al desenfreno, a pasar la noche entera despierto, mientras la música seguida de las luces láser y demás cosas, te permitían moverte a tu placer.

-Kiba ¿por qué hemos venido?

-la verdad es que me he enterado que Shikamaru se va a encontrar con su actual novia,no te da curiosidad?

-Que cotilla eres kiba

-Acéptalo, sabes que aunque Shikamaru sea un flojo y todo lo que tú quieras, sus novias suelen ser muy guapas, me pregunto qué demonios es lo que le ven.

-Tienes razón, quizás es eso que llaman sex-appeal,

-Ves, tú eres tan cotilla como yo

-Como lograste que nos dejarán entrar?, digo se supone que este lugar es ..

-El tipo que es cadenero, es el nuevo novio de mi hermana, asi que tiene que-le interrumpió el castaño.

-Shikamaru no ha llegado , pero mientras podemos ponernos en ambiente, ¿Qué dices Naruto?

-¿A qué te refieres?- trato de hacerse escuchar por el otro, mientras lo seguía hacia uno de las pequeñas salitas, alrededor de una mesita circular.

-La verdad es que también quise venir, porque, bueno tú sabes que con Tenten las cosas no están funcionando, y …no te burles está bien

-Vamos Kiba, sabes que no me burlaré

Ojos inquisidores por parte de Kiba

-Bueno lo acepto, quizás si me burle un poquito al principio pero después me pondré serio y te apoyaré Kiba, para eso soy tu amigo.

-(suspiro), la verdad es que , no he superado lo de Hinata , sabes , en mi sonará patético pero albergaba la esperanza egoísta de que las cosas con Neji no funcionaran, pero ahora hasta se van a casar..y yo, no tengo nada…

-Kiba..

-Sé que soy un don nadie, que no puedo ofrecerle el futuro prometedor que Neji le va a brindar, que soy un cero a la izquierda que aún antes de Neji, nunca fui notado por ella, ni si quiera fui considerado ante sus ojos como una posibilidad, aún después de que tú terminaras con ella

-Siempre me pregunté porque no le habías dicho tus sentimientos, .

-Cuando iba a hacerlo, ese mismo día Hinata me dijo que había iniciado un noviazgo con Neji, claramente no podía decirle lo que sentía.

-Kiba, es tiempo de olvidar…

El castaño, lo miró y una sonrisa suave se mostró en sus labios.

-¿También tienes que olvidar Naruto?

-Si , también debo hacerlo, por su bien..

-Tal vez, esto funcione, al menos por una única noche, murmuró a su oído para hacerse escuchar sobre la música

El pequeño sobrecito de polvo blanco, en los dedos de su amigo sobresalía, mientras Kiba se llevaba los dedos a la naríz, inhalándolo.

Observó la mueca de placer en el castaño, mientras este cerraba sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la sensación.

-El speed, asi como su nombre, el efecto es rápido y el olvido también…estás listo Naruto?

-Lo estoy Kiba. Dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba el sobre de los dedos de su acompañante.

S&N&S&N&S&N

Apenas habían llegado al dichoso club y ya tenía deseos de irse, odiaba los lugares demasiado abarrotados de gente, y ruidosos, claro que eso no sucedía cuando tenía la compañía de la persona que deseaba. No tenía ninguna intención en conocer al tipejo que sería el novio de su hermana, aunque él lo odiara a muerte, a Temari le importaría un cacahuate su opinión, no entendía el porqué de su necedad para que él lo conociera.

"Pink Elephant" , decía el letrero en exuberantes letras neón color rosa, y un elefante caricaturesco en el mismo color, vaya con el nombrecito del lugar.

Siguió a su hermana por el lugar, cabe decir que Temari había decidido lucir sus atributos y eso que él se encontraba presente, como sería si no estuviera , no quería ni imaginárselo, y no es que fuera un santurrón, vamos era gay, un gay santurrón sería imposible de asociar, pero es que imaginar a un familiar y sobre todo si es tu hermana en ese tipo de ambientes, en ese tipo de atuendo, dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Inesperadamente la rubia salió corriendo hacia un chico que se encontraba en la barra, con pose despreocupada, recibiéndola con brazos abiertos, mientras su hermana lo besaba como si tuviera años de no verlo.

Se acerco lentamente, vaya que realmente era incómodo ver a tu hermana besándose con un tipo, e intercambiando saliva en tus narices.

-Ejem ejem, se aclaró la garganta para recordarle su presencia a los susodichos.

Fue ahí cuando Temari sonrojada, se separó del "tipejo" al que besaba.

Lo examinó detenidamente, para ser sincero en aspecto físico no era llamativo, tenia una mata de cabello que le daba un aspecto de tener una piña por cabeza, y la expresión de su rostro, daba la idea de estar ahí más por obligación que por gusto. En conclusión era un "tipejo" cualquiera.

Probablemente no era la opinión más objetiva que daba, pero él no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, así eran las cosas, y si a Temari le gustaban los "tipejos" cualquiera, era su problema.

-Shikamaru, él es mi hermano Gaara

Lo miró con frialdad, cosa que para Shikamaru no pasó desapercibida, claramente a pesar de la música estridente había captado la palabra "problemático" pronunciada por el "tipejo"

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Nara Shikamaru se presentó mientras tendía su mano de forma cortés

-Sabaku no Gaara- murmuró más que decir al corresponder el gesto de su posible cuñado

Después del incómodo momento por el cual había tenido que pasar, había decidido alejarse de la parejita, con el pretexto de buscar una bebida. Había tenido que atravesar la pista de baile, y le fue imposible no reconocer la figura frente a él.

La música electrónica, y las luces parpadeantes le daban un toque más sensual, mientras el rubio se movía de forma sugestiva frente a otro chico, cada uno de sus movimientos parecían querer insinuar otro tipo de acto, mientras el chico que recibía las atenciones del rubio, sonreía tontamente, y colocaba sus manos en lugares que no dejaban nada bueno a la imaginación.

Los cabellos rubios desarreglados como era de costumbre, e incluso a centímetros del cuerpo de Naruto podía percibir el calor que salía del cuerpo de este.

Lo sujetó de una de las muñecas separándolo de su acompañante.

-Hey, él está conmigo,¡¡¡

-Aléjate, si no quieres perder otra cosa aparte de tu pareja de baile- dijo amenazante, observando con sus fríos ojos aqua al infeliz frente a él.

-Ya tío , cálmate, quédate con él¡

Sintió un par de manos en su rostro, encontrándose con las orbes azulinas que tanto había buscado.

-¿Eres tú Gaara? Dijo mientras se reía, y como cualquier acto natural, lo había besado, profundizando el contacto entre ambos.

-Naruto,¿ te encuentras bien?

-Estoy de maravilla Gaara, ¿que no me ves?, vamos baila conmigo, gritó por encima de la música, mientras se movía, llevando al pelirrojo al centro de la pista.

Sintió un estremecimiento al sentir a Naruto, la forma en que se acercaba a su cuerpo, la forma en que lo tocaba, y la forma en que le murmuraba cosas al oído, no hacía más que excitarlo en cada roce que sus cuerpo tenían.

-Vamos a mi departamento Gaara- murmuró sensualmente el rubio a su oído mientras una de sus manos se había colocado en su entrepierna.

Sabía a la perfección que Naruto no estaba bien, seguramente habría ingerido algo, pero lo necesitaba tanto…

S&N&S&N&S&N&S

Sus pensamientos sólo giraban en dos direcciones: De Gaara a Naruto y de Naruto a Gaara, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera eso, su humor había pasado de su patético estado de depresión aun estado de celos latente, sabía que Sabaku no era de los que andan con rodeos, si iba por Naruto haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por que el rubio le correspondiera.

Se había comunicado con Suigetsu, y este le había dado los detalles, al parecer Sabaku no tenía intenciones de regresar sin ningún resultado, había pospuesto la fecha de entrega de su tesis, y demás compromisos.

-maldición ¡¡ por qué siempre tienes que entrometerte¡¡¡

-Veo que sigues de pésimo humor Sasuke

-No estoy de humor Itachi, déjame solo

-Sé de algo que te pondrá de mejor humor- dijo con aire divertido el mayor, mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Ya que no te has molestado en salir de estas cuatro paredes en todo el día, decidí darte la noticia aquí mismo., toma

Frente a los ojos de Sasuke una pequeña tarjeta azul, con números estilizados seguramente nacidos de la mano de Itachi.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El número telefónico de tu susodicho en N.Y-mencionó el mayor tendiéndole el teléfono

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que cualquier hermano responsable y genial haría por su ototou baka, volvío hablar el mayor, mientras sonreía divertido al menor, al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación.

-Gracias

El pelinegro marcó con rapidez los números mientras esperaba impaciente el tono, seguramente sería de noche en aquel país, pero no podía esperar. Hasta que escuchó como alguien descolgaba el auricular .

-Naruto? Dijo con su voz grave,

-No esta disponible por el momento

Esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

-¿SABAKU?

-Uchiha

-¿ESE ES EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO?¡¡¡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ?¡¡¡

-si, lo es, y la segunda, ¿acaso no puedes imaginártelo? Contestó en el mismo tono neutro que tanto aborrecía.

Un arranque de furia se apoderó de él, podía sentir la rabia recorriéndolo, dando por terminada la llamada, y desquitándose con todo a su paso,

-Maldita sea la hora, en que ese imbécil se entrometió en mi camino¡¡¡aargh

Las imágenes en poses sugerentes entre Gaara y Naruto, no dejaban de pasar por su mente, sudorosos y uno sobre el otro.

Apresurado había salido de la habitación, ya no le importaba nada, al demonio con sus padres, con Karin, con la boda, con su orgullo,con todo…en ese momento se mentiria asi mismo y creería que todo estaría bien si sólo iba por Naruto.

Cogería el primer avión, ya no importaba que sucedería después..lo importante era quitar todas esas millas de en medio ya se preocuparía por como manejarse en ese país.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy a Manhattan, tengo que estar ahí¡¡¡

-Te das cuenta, de que Manhattan es un lugar sumamente grande, donde fácilmente podrías perderte ototou baka? Además no sabes donde vive

-Ya me preocuparé de eso después

-Sasuke, piensa bien las cosas, tranquilízate

-Tú no entiendes Itachi¡¡¡

Itachi estaba por contestar cuando la plática entre hermanos se había visto interrumpida.

-Asi que aquí estaban, Itachi , Sasuke, él es mi primo , viene a visitarnos antes de su regreso a América. Dijo el rubio de coleta sonriéndoles amablemente. Mientras el mencionado daba una inclinación cortés.

-Mucho gusto en verlo nuevamente Itachi-san, y gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun , mi nombre es Sai..

**Bueno confió en no tardar tanto con el siguiente cap, les agradezco mucho sus reviews a todas esas personitas que se han tomado la molestia en dejarme uno, y en agregar a sus favoritos este fic. en verdad que me motivan, ya que me dan una idea de como voy con la historia XD.**

**Por cierto, tengo que mencionar que todos los nombres de los lugares que ocupé en el fic, son lugares que existen incluso el "pink Elephant", y el edificio de Naruto, bueno en lo personal son lugares que me gustaria conocer, sobre todo el Top of the rock, en fin quizás algún día.**

**el speed , es una anfetamina que produce estimulación física y psicologica, también anula el cansancio, el sueño, el hambre y aumenta la concentración, dicen que produce una sensación de placer cuando se inhala.**

**Saben, había estado tan molesta con la mugre declaración de sakura-fea que me había bloqueado sólo pensaba en como hacerla sufrir, y aunque puede que lo haga, era demasiado pronto para ponerlo jajajaja. Y yo que creia que mi desagrado por sakura no creceria, ahora me doy cuenta de que ese desagrado tiene límites insospechados. Este capitulo me agrado mucho no sólo por gaara, también por Sai, los amo a los dos, son tan lindos¡¡ *~***

**Ojala puedan dejarme un review para saber como voy, saluditos y hasta el próx cap¡¡**


	5. Chapter 5 Rojo vs Negro

Hola ^ ^, lamento haber tardado con el capi pero bueno aqui está, abriendo mis vacaciones con un nuevo capi. Espero les guste XD.

Los personajes le pertenecen un Kishimoto-sensei, es un UA y hay OOC, la letra itálica es flash back XD

Ahora si a leer ... kukuku

AMOR DE INTERCAMBIO

***Sólo los celos pudieron despertar el amor que dormía en mi interior…

Su cuerpo bronceado y suave, descansaba a su lado, sus cabellos desalineados rubios y sedosos se esparcían sobre su pecho, mientras su cálido aliento pese a los rastros etílicos que contenían, no dejaba de ser sensual, la piel de su abdomen se erizaba en cada leve roce de esa pequeña corriente que salía de los mismos labios carnosos y tentadores que parecían llamarlo…

No podía negar que en un principio estaba dispuesto a dejarse guiar por las atenciones de las manos expertas de Naruto, aquellas manos que conocían a la perfección sus puntos débiles, las palabras cargadas de deseo y lujuria que murmuraba a su oído e innumerables veces en que los labios de Naruto habían saboreado la piel de su cuello, pero pese a eso no había podido continuar llegando únicamente a que ambos terminarán en ropa interior.

Vamos, aceptaba que si el rubio no se hubiera quedado dormido, lo más probable es que sus sentidos y sentimientos le hubieran nublado la razón, a pesar de que su deseo llegaba más allá de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por cualquier otra persona, se había hecho la promesa de obtener aquel intimo contacto porque realmente Naruto lo amaba, que no caería nuevamente en la farsa del sexo sin ataduras, que no sería nuevamente un acto de desfogue sexual entre ambos como anteriormente lo había sido, la próxima ocasión ,Uchiha Sasuke no sería la principal razón por la que el ojiazul acudía a él, porque pese a que se había negado a ver lo evidente, él sabía que ese par compartía más que el dormitorio. Pero también era de su conocimiento que aquella relación era un amor egoísta por un lado y un amor incondicional por el otro.

Sin duda sabía que Uchiha Sasuke poseía una fama intachable de semental heterosexual, fama que él mismo había visto en acción incluso cuando su eterna enamorada Matsuri había caído en la cama de este, aún recordaba como la pobre joven con lágrimas en los ojos, le confesó que ahora no era digna de aspirar a los sentimientos de un chico como él, no cuando su voluntad había sido tan débil siendo doblegada por un oportunista como lo era el Uchiha.

En aquella ocasión fue la primera y única vez que había besado a una mujer.

Sabía que era un antisocial declarado, capaz de intimidar y alejar a cualquier ser humano y probablemente no humano, frío y por demás poco tratable, pero conocía de sobra a Matsuri, pero sobre todo lo verdaderos que eran los sentimientos que le profesaba. Ese beso había sido la única forma que había podido retribuirle, no como un gesto condescendiente sino como un acto en el cual las palabras no eran suficientes.

Y la joven lo había atrapado en un abrazo maternal, para después alejarse.

Jamás olvidaría la sonrisa arrogante que le había dirigido a los pocos días. "Como odiaba esa sonrisa" Probablemente aquella era una de las razones por las cuales nunca se había fijado en alguien como Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando conoció a Naruto, nuevamente había vuelto a cruzarse por su camino, lo había ignorado lo más que su autocontrol le había permitido, para su mala fortuna los celos lo hacían actuar de forma impulsiva , perdiendo el control , cediendo ante las provocaciones.

Ya había intuido que aquel que se escondía tras la fachada de calientacamas hetero, se negaba a aceptar los sentimientos que despertaba en él una persona tan única como lo era Naruto.

El mismo se había dejado caer en el juego, cegado por la impotencia cuando veía en las orbes azules el anhelo que le dirigía al pelinegro.

Había sido tan idiota…

_***_

_Durante algún tiempo había podido seguir manteniendo salidas recurrentes con Naruto, salidas casuales e "inocentes", pero tratándose de él, ya los rumores comenzaban a propagarse acerca de la posible "parejita". No quedándole más remedio que abordar el tema acerca de la fama que le perseguía con el rubio;_

_- "No me importa las habladurías de la gente chismosa y entrometida Gaara, a menos claro que a ti te moleste que digan que soy tu novio jajaja De verdad que si", había recibido por respuesta_

_._

_Después de aquello ambos se habían sincerado, el extranjero le había hecho saber de su bisexualidad y él mismo le había confesado sus preferencias además del propio interés que tenía en que lo suyo pudiera ser más que amistad._

-"Oe Gaara, me encuentras sexy? "

Había preguntado mirándolo tan fijamente que no había podido evitar el sonrojo que se apropio de su rostro.

_-"Si" _

_-Pues tú, no me eres indiferente Gaa-chan jajaja_

_El calor que inesperadamente lo había invadido , estaba seguro que hacía que su rostro se confundiera con su cabello. Para su mala fortuna su buen momento se había manchado por la insistente mirada de un par de ojos negros que pareciera que quisiesen atravesarlo .Mirada que desde luego había ignorado nuevamente._

_Un par de semanas habían pasado, y al fin había sucedido, la primera salida en plan de cita que ambos tenían. No negaba que internamente estaba satisfecho de si mismo , sobre todo cuando Naruto le había contado que su "compañero" le había advertido que si salía con él, los involucrarían sentimentalmente , cosa que al rubio le había importado en lo más mínimo. Ahora ese Uchiha sabría que iba totalmente en serio ._

_Esperaba cualquier provocación de prepotente y arrogante príncipe del Campus Uchiha Sasuke ,lo que no esperaba es que él, Sabaku no Gaara se hubiera rebajado a sus provocaciones._

_Lo había abordado en la zona más apartada de la biblioteca, donde siempre solía encontrarse después de clases._

_-Y dime reina Sabaku,¿ ya te lo has follado? O es que ni si quiera para eso te alcanzan los cojones_

_-Te agradezco tu preocupación por mi vida sexual Uchiha, pero eso no te concierne…así que haz el enorme favor de irte por donde viniste._

_-Después de todo, tú eres un marica falto de vida sexual y si a eso le sumamos que ese usuratonkachi extranjero es un calienta pollas.._

_-Lárgate Uchiha_

_-Acaso ¿no lo sabias?, es más que evidente que sólo busca sexo,y tú estás tan necesitado que.._

_-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Uchiha? No será que tú deseas ser quien esté en su cama?, pareces tan interesado.._

_-Por favor, ese rubio vale tan poco que aún si yo fuera gay, no me acostaría con un desperdicio como él, no estoy tan necesitado_

_-Menos mal, así sé que no tendré que preocuparme por eliminar a alguien como tú y ensuciarme las manos _

_-hmmp no cabe duda que tienes un pésimo gusto- fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y retomar su camino_

_-Ah por cierto Uchiha, no tendría porque decírtelo, pero si, Naruto y yo ya lo hicimos.._

_Sólo tuvo que bastar escuchar el azote de la puerta principal del edificio para saber que había producido el efecto que había deseado, aunque no por ello se sentía del todo satisfecho con su victoria personal, había utilizado las mismas armas que su contrincante…había mentido._

_Cosa que jamás se perdonaría, por aquel incidente Naruto había sido lastimado, y él había sido el causante. A pesar de que Naruto no había mencionado nada, había podido investigar que el de ojos azules había encontrado regresando de clases al Uchiha en medio de un trio sexual en su propia cama , el mismo día en que habían tenido su pequeño enfrentamiento._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Naruto se había entregado a él y la primera vez en que él se volvió ciego para no ver el verdadero motivo_

_***_

Cuando habían arribado al "Blue Building", el hogar del rubio, el teléfono había sonado de manera insistente, lo que nunca esperó es que el destino estuviera de su parte. Desde que tenía memoria habían sido contadas las veces en que había sonreído y esa ocasión había sido una de esas.

Uchiha seguramente ya se imaginaba a Naruto corriendo a su lado en cuanto recibiera su llamada. Error, eso no sucedería mientras él estuviera a su lado, por su cuenta corría que jamás se enteraría . Ahora podía jactarse de otra victoria sobre su rival, casi pudo percibir la rabia del azabache, al enterarse donde estaba y desde luego la impotencia que seguramente lo embargó . Perfecto. No se enorgullecía de haber vuelto a retorcer un poco la realidad, pero era necesario, ese Uchiha tenía que saber que él estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Naruto y si se había decidido a luchar por él , tendría que venir por el rubio.

No dejaría que alguien como él compartiera la vida de Naruto, en ese caso sólo había una persona con la que aceptaría su derrota y desde luego ese, no era Sasuke Uchiha.

*****

No habían tenido que decírselo dos veces, lo había decidido ya pensaría después en las consecuencias que traería su repentina desaparición, además contaba con la oportuna ayuda de su hermano, él se encargaría de cubrirlo mientras se encontraba fuera del país.

-Veo que ya tienes todo listo Sasuke

-mmm

Itachi se encontraba en el umbral de su habitación, con las misma pose que aparentaba ser relajada pero sin dejar de ser elegante.

-Como tu hermano mayor, responsable de un hermanito idiota como tú ..

-Quieres dejarte de rodeos y decirlo itachi- Interrumpió

-Si no me interrumpieras…esta bien como sea, necesitarás unos pequeños tips para tu viaje, sobre todo si vas acompañado del primo de Deidara.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sai es un tanto … peculiar

***

-Me alegra tanto verte Sai, aunque es una lastima que te vayas tan pronto hum.

-Lamento que mis visitas sean muy cortas y distanciadas Dei, pero estoy seguro que con la compañía de Itachi-san que está más que instruido en el kamasutra yaoi tengas tiempo para recordarme.

-Sai ¡¡ -el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio, era una muestra indudable de su bochorno

-¿Qué sucede Dei?,

-Nada , hum lo tuyo es un caso perdido.

-No veo el porque, sólo hago referencia a las habilidades sexuales de tu pareja Dei, incluso el mismo Itachi-san me ha recomendado unos libros que …

-¡Basta Sai¡, no quiero saber que libros te recomendó hum, como sea viajarás con Sasuke-kun así que por lo que me ha contado Itachi-san te haré unas advertencias hum

-¿Advertencias?

-Verás Sasuke-kun es un tanto…huraño

-Oh ya veo, entonces mi conclusión previa era errónea, creí que padecía de algún padecimiento de obstrucción intestinal..

-"Definitivamente para ese par será un viaje muy largo hum "

******

Para ser sincera consigo misma, Naruto le gustaba y mucho, había pasado mucho tiempo para que pudiera aceptarlo pero sobre todo para dar el paso definitivo y acercarse .

Pese a que se encontraban en el mismo Campus, no había reunido la suficiente decisión para pedirle una cita, después de todo en su infancia lo había rechazado en más de una ocasión. Pero ahora era distinto Uzumaki Naruto, ya no era el mismo niño torpe e impulsivo, se había convertido en el ejemplar de hombre que ella buscaba, atractivo, decidido, espontaneo ,salvaje y seguramente exitoso, su nombre atravesaba de un lado a otro el campus entero.

No sólo se escuchaban cosas acerca de la dedicación con la que se entregaba a su carrera, aquel carácter impulsivo que tantos problemas le habría traído de pequeño ahora era una de sus mejores cualidades, que sin duda le hacían resaltar dentro de su facultad, considerándolo ya para un puesto en el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de EUA en cuanto se graduara.

Aunque también se escuchaban de las salvajes fiestas de las que era anfitrión en su apartamento. Sin embargo también había oído rumores acerca de las preferencias sexuales del rubio, algunos afirmaban que era heterosexual o al menos eso era lo que comentaban las chicas que soñaban con una oportunidad con él, otro decían que lo habían visto con chicos y unos pocos se atrevían a decir que era bisexual.

-Mientras le sigan gustando las mujeres, habrá una oportunidad

Después de todo es hermosa, inteligente , amable, prometedora en su campo pero sobre todo Naruto ya había estado enamorado de ella, no importaba que eso hubiera sucedido en la infancia, si había pasado, bien podría volver a ocurrir.

Naruto volvería a enamorarse de ella

*****

Hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos que habían abordado el avión directo a N.Y , mantenía en la cabeza cada uno de los consejos que su hermano mayor le había proporcionado antes de partir con respecto al sujeto que tenía a lado.

-Sasuke-kun verás etto Dei me dijo que no los necesitas, pero considero que es mejor prevenir, además es un viaje largo y lo mejor es que viajes lo más cómodo posible.

-La..laxantes?

Su ceja izquierda temblaba ligeramente, mientras rogaba a alguna fuerza superior que le otorgara la paciencia necesaria para no agarrar a golpes a su "pariente político"

-Asi es, es para estreñimiento ligero pero si tu caso severo entonces te los puedo cambiar justo los …

Había dejado de escuchar la voz de su acomedido acompañante , sería mejor que se concentrara en pedir paciencia, paciencia a ese ser superior que seguramente se estaría riendo de él en ese momento

"Paciencia Sasuke, Paciencia tú puedes lograrlo…"

Mientras pudiera tener nuevamente a Naruto todo valdría la pena, Sabaku no Gaara vería quien es realmente Sasuke Uchiha.

"Como detesto a ese pelirrojo, "

*****

Después de dejar a los más jóvenes en el aeropuerto se dirigieron a su hogar, después de todo aún podían aprovechar el día en algunas labores..placenteras desde luego, claro, ese era el propósito del primogénito Uchiha.

Había dirigido al rubio de coleta a su habitación, entre besos demandantes y caricias indecentes de su parte.

Deidara había metido sus manos debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba, dejando caer una pequeña tarjeta azul.

-hum ¿Qué es esto Itachi?-mencionó tomándolo entre sus dedos

-No te distraigas Deidi, mejor continuemos con esto dijo el mayor mientras besaba el terso cuello del rubio

Los ojos azules de Deidara recorrieron rápidamente la dirección escrita en la pequeña tarjeta .

-¿Para que necesitas la dirección de Sai?

Y ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo, sino mal recordaba había investigado la dirección de..

-¿Sai tiene pareja o algo similar Dei?

-No es propiamente una pareja estable , más bien es una relación abierta, ya conoces esas relaciones modernas hum

-Y..Y ¿sabes como se llama?

-Su nombre es Uzumaki, mmm si, Uzumaki Naruto, lo conocí hace un par de años hum, un chico muy bien parecido y bastante agradable.

-…….

-Sucede algo..

Oportunamente la alarma proveniente del móvil del rubio lo había distraído de su posible interrogatorio, y le había evitado dar alguna excusa creíble.

"Hermanito idiota, en la que me has metido"

-Itachi debo arreglarme un poco, saldrás ¿ hoy?

-No, Deidi que te parece si mejor.. –dijo acercándose insinuantemente

-Nada de eso, Sasori viene en camino olvidé mencionártelo hum

-Pero..

-Si vas a quedarte espero que te dejes de numeritos dramáticos hum

-Pe..pero si es él ,el que …

-Pero nada, iré a arreglarme

-Pero Deidi… dijo el mayor lastimeramente - y justamente tenía que venir él ¬¬

Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con el problema de su hermano, ahora su tarde placenteramente provechosa se había ido al demonio, no, seguramente el demonio estaría de su parte, sea como fuera ahora tendría que soportarlo, a ese ser repugnante que llevaba por nombre Sasori.

-Detesto a los pelirrojos…

* * *

Bien, espero que les halla agradado un poquito, mmm creo que lo he dejado un poco más cortito u_u, pero esta vez actualizaré pronto además ! Vacaciones ¡¡XD habrá más tiempo para ponerme al corriente. En fin si pueden déjenme algún comentario para saber como voy, gracias a quienes se pasan x este FIC y agregan a sus favoritos.

Gracias por su comentario: Umi Reira y uchiiha Sasuke , me anima mucho leerlos espero les agrade este capi XD.

Oh, este capi me ha agradado, ya necesitaba leer a Sai aquí, ooh él también lo amo ¡¡¡kukuku jajaja en fin, ¡oh kami amo también a Gaara, a Dei, Saso a Itachi E INCLUSO al bastardo de Sasuke (bueno es que hay que aceptar que la cacatúa bastarda tiene sus ángulos buenos), es tan difícil decidirse por uno u_u, ESO o mi mente está muy enferma o ambas XD.

En fin, estoy feliz porque hay algunas cosillas que me han encantado en el manga, adiós a mi preocupación rosada y hola a los momentos GaaNaru que mi mente enferma se empeñó en ver en tomos recientes. Bueno ya fue mucho de bla bla bla.

Es cierto antes de irme, debo decir que creo necesitar una beta si alguien quisiera serlo, me gustaría poder mejorar este fic T ^ T. Cuídense y nos vemos pronto. Felices yaoi vacaciones kukuku


	6. Chapter 6 Amenazas

**hola ^^, primero que nada quiero desearles un buen FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y una Feliz Navidad muy muy atrasada, de todo corazón les deseo lo mejor en todos los aspectos XD,gracias por seguir acompañandome con este fic. Miles de abrazos a donde quiera que estén =D.**

**Ahora si, los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama , es un AU, hay OOC,**

**La canción que ayudo a que se me viniera la inspiración es: I don´t think I love you de Hoobastank**

AMOR DE INTERCAMBIO

**En la guerra como en el amor , para llegar al objetivo es preciso aproximarse**

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, realmente nunca había imaginado que las horas pudieran pasar tan lentamente, sino fuera porque sería totalmente ilógico, bien pudiera asegurar que el reloj comploteaba en su contra, burlándose de él cada que verificaba la hora, sólo para darse cuenta que la hora, era exactamente la misma . E incluso había pensado que su costoso reloj era el problema, recurriendo a su "amable" compañero de viaje.

-Te aseguro Sasuke-kun que la hora en mi reloj es la misma que acabas de ver en el tuyo-respondió

¡!Jodido idiota¡¡, se estaba riendo y en su cara, a pesar de que frente a él veía la misma hipócrita y plástica sonrisa, intuía a la perfección que clase de pensamientos estaban pasando por la mente del ser más irritante que había conocido en su vida, era eso o se estaba volviendo paranoico.

No sólo eran los comentarios incómodos acerca de su "posibles" problemas intestinales, pasando por el debate improvisado acerca del uso de tangas y su "detallado" informe acerca de los beneficios del uso de bóxers y trusas.

-Sasuke-kun si las tangas no te van, tal vez deberías utilizar otro tipo de ropa, por tu expresión puedo pensar que debe ser un martirio cada vez que te mueves.

Y para colmo había tenido la desfachatez de decirlo en el tono justo para que las personas a su alrededor escucharan, siendo seguidas por tímidas y discretas risas que evidentemente trató de ignorar.

También estaba el hecho de que Sai parecía no ser vulnerable a sus miradas fulminantes, y sólo recibía a cambio aquella molesta mueca sonriente. Mierda, y lo peor de aquello es que había llegado a pensar que lo hacía a propósito, incordiándolo como muestra de una sonriente amenaza hostil. El ser a su lado emanaba algo que no podía reconocer, pero había llegado a tener la impresión que Sai ocultaba algo, algo que no podía leer en ese rostro de ojos inexpresivos.

Era tan distinto a Naruto, sus grandes ojos azules siempre hablaban aunque su dueño enmudeciera…

_Tarde .._

_Pasaban más de las 2am y Naruto no había regresado, a pesar de las miles de habladurías que rondaban alrededor del rubio y Gaara, se había negado a creer en todo lo que se decía acerca de ellos. Sin embargo no podía evitar que su imaginación lo guiara por un camino que no deseaba, imaginándolos en situaciones poco pudorosas donde todo lo que podía escuchar eran los gemidos y llamados anhelantes desbordantes de pasión; no podía evitar envidiar aquella intimidad que ambos compartían, las miradas ,los cumplidos y todo lo que había alrededor y entre ellos, simplemente era algo que le incomodaba._

_Y tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad envidiaba …_

_Aun así mientras las horas pasaban, sólo podía torturarse mentalmente, esperándolo como una esposa celosa, ahogándose en su orgullo para después devolverle el pase de una forma retorcida y cruel , sintiéndose satisfecho cada vez que Naruto volvía y lo encontraba con su acompañante en turno, llegando al orgasmo mientras se veía reflejado en las orbes claras de su compañero, dejando escapar gemidos de placer de sus labios con el único propósito de despertar en el extranjero las misma sensación asfixiante que él había experimentado._

_Para después acabar perdiendo por partida doble, al hallarse nuevamente solo, esperando a alguien que sabia que no volvería mientras él se encontrara en el dormitorio._

_Si tan sólo no tuviera esa costumbre enfermiza de vengarse siempre de la forma más dolorosa y cruel cada vez que se sentía en desventaja…un Uchiha siempre debía ganar, un Uchiha siempre tendría la última palabra …_

_Un Uchiha jamás se disculparía, porque un Uchiha jamás se arrepiente de nada…_

_Y eso era lo que exactamente pasaba, desde el momento en que ese Sabaku le había restregado en la cara a que grado llegaba su intimidad con Naruto, no importaba el hecho de que lo había provocado de una forma baja todo para poder responder la pregunta que siempre le rondaba por la cabeza. _

_Al par de días después de su desquite el rubio extranjero había regresado al dormitorio, indiferente ante lo ocurrido, aparentando un trato normal._

_Lo había insultado como de costumbre, el "dobe" y "usuratonkachi" no faltaron y por costumbre continuaron con su rutina, discutiendo por cualquier estupidez , acompañándose en esas noches de desvelo para preparar alguna prueba, e incluso almorzando juntos aquel "ordinario" ramen._

_Pero pese a eso, la duda siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, él no podía estar de la misma forma que ese Sabaku, mientras ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ya fuera en la Facultad, preparando algún proyecto, o lo que sea, mientras él se limitaba al tiempo en el dormitorio o bien cuando coincidían en el campus, ya que estudiando comercio internacional su facultad se encontraba realmente alejada de la del rubio_

_Ciertamente no podría considerarse amigo del extranjero y sino era de esa forma ¿entonces que era?_

_Un amigo.._

_¿Qué sabía del rubio? ¿Qué vida tenia '? ¿a quienes había dejado?_

_Y a su vez ¿Qué tanto se había dejado conocer por él?_

_Pero al final de todo, si, eran amigos, porque con él podía dejar de ser Uchiha Sasuke, para ser sólo Sasuke, podía permitirse ser infantil y estúpido, podía ser el bastardo egoísta ,podía ser el arrogante, podía ser simplemente él y Naruto lo aceptaría…Naruto no lo juzgaba, ni le dedicaba miradas reprobatorias por no ser lo que debería de ser._

_Naruto era su amigo. Pero Naruto lo consideraba como tal?_

_-Teme, no hay diferencia entre el Naruto que vivía en Manhattan y el Naruto que está aquí. Y aunque seas un bastardo de mierda, pedante y arrogante…tú y yo somos amigos, de verdad que si_

_Si_

_Entonces porque carajo tenía que ser tan malditamente arrogante para sincerarse con el rubio…lo que despertaba en él, lo que sentía…simple porque un sentimiento de esa índole era enfermo entre dos hombres, eso lo había aprendido cuando perdió a su hermano por algo similar. Y Fugaku Uchiha lo había reafirmado. _

_-oe Sasuke, has escuchado lo que se dice por ahí de ese rubito con el que compartes dormitorio?- _

_-Suigetsu, no presto atención a las habladurías de la gente y no pienso comenzar ahora- había respondido tajante_

_-Jo¡¡ nunca imagine que defenderías al rubito_

_-Déjate de idioteces Suigetsu, y apresúrate tengo cosas que hacer.- _

_-Dicen que los han visto juntos en el "el Anchor"-murmuró mordaz _

_-Como si me importara…_

_-Que casualmente es el lugar donde ha entrado a trabajar Juugo_

_Ja¡¡ seguramente ese idiota de Suigetsu sólo buscaba molestarlo, lo conocía a la perfección , y estúpidamente había cedido._

_-Es extraño que me acompañaras a venir por Juugo, digo no es que me moleste..pero es rara tanta amabilidad de tu parte Sasuke._

_-hmmp_

_-Y dime.. tu rubito ha salido con el Sabaku?-_

_Tsk, como odiaba en ese momento a ese imbécil de Suigetsu, había sacado la pregunta a propósito , y le sonreía socarronamente mientras le enseñaba parte de sus dientes extrañamente afilados. Sino fuera porque a veces era útil (como en ese momento) lo anotaría en su lista de futuras venganzas._

_-Como sea, mejor entremos, mi amabilidad pueden extinguirse en cualquier momento..-murmuró avanzando hacia el lugar dándole la espalda a su acompañante._

_-Si, claro..el gran Sasuke ha hablado.._

_El Anchor era uno de esos múltiples establecimientos localizados en el barrio de Shinjuku ni- chome, conocido como la zona gay de Tokio, y pese a eso el lugar tenía bastante popularidad, no sólo era el ambiente del que presumía, sino que funcionaba como bar y discoteca, reconocido generalmente más por su clientela lésbica, que homosexual. Definitivamente un buen lugar para aprovechar la noche y parte de la madrugada._

_-Tenía entendido que Juugo era bastante reservado para trabajar en un lugar como este- dijo al estar de pie frente al establecimiento_

_-Eh si, una de sus personalidades es asi..pero la otra mi estimado Sasuke, es un pervertido desinhibido que gusta de este tipo de distracciones nocturnas, sobre todo si puede tener al alcance de sus manos yuri in live action jajaja_

_-Juugo tiene el empleo soñado de cualquiera menciono con aire soñador_

_-Ya imaginaba que saldrías con alguna de tus idioteces_

_A pesar de la aglomeración humana frente a la entrada de el "Anchor" habían podido distinguir los cabellos naranjas desalineados, y el rostro calmado de Juugo, que figuraba como cadenero del lugar, que al verlos les había hecho las señas para que ingresaran._

_-Quedan 15 minutos para mi salida, pueden esperar adentro si gustan._

_-Bromeas Juugo, no pienso desperdiciar mi oportunidad para deleitarme la pupila._

_-Hmp_

_Ciertamente tenia que admitir que el lugar era bastante peculiar, la decoración era futurista y luces neón abundaban .Amplias pistas se extendían frente a sus ojos . El segundo piso contaba con un ambiente más intimo, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras ocultando la identidad de quienes se encontraban ahí, siendo efímeramente visibles cuando las luces láser se movían sobre la marea humana ._

_Donde era mejor encontrarse por su propia seguridad_

_-Pufff Sasuke has visto a ese par, murmuró el peliblanco a su oído señalándole a un par de chicas que parecía que se hacían una revisión de amígdalas con la lengua._

_Aburrido miro a la pareja, una chica rubia que sostenía su cabello en dos largas coletas, y otra de cabello negro desalineado, buen cuerpo y seguramente guapas, pero realmente nada extraordinario. Inesperadamente ambas chicas se separaron, percatándose que ambos las miraban._

_Y estúpidamente no se le ocurrió cambiar de posición. La rubia tenía unos ojos azules grandes y ligeramente rasgados de piel bronceada, le había dedicado una sonrisa , mientras la que parecía ser su pareja, poseía unos ojos negros y afilados de tes pálida,que lo miró desafiante, fulminándolo con la mirada ._

_Mirada que él respondió, nadie mejor que él cuando se hablaba de miradas fulminantes marca Uchiha._

_Se desafiaron visualmente, y la rubia a su lado se limitaba a mirarlos._

_-Ne Sasuki..joder hazme caso quieres dejarte de esto¡¡¡ttebayo- dijo la rubia desconocida, inflando los carrillos enfurruñada ._

_Pero la joven seguía observándolo ,pasando de su compañera._

_-con que es asi..entonces mejor me voy dattebayo¡¡ y sin más la chica había dado la vuelta dispuesta a irse a otro lugar._

_La joven de cabellos azabache bufó molesta_

_-Dobe¡¡..¡ Naruko¡¡ regresa aquí ¡¡¡ la llamó por sobre la música que sonaba en ese momento ,para después ir tras la rubia, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante._

_Sonrisa que había correspondido con una similar._

_-Joder¡ eso si que fue raro se limitó a decir Suigetsu_

_Él también lo pensaba…_

_Habían pasado más de los quince minutos que Juugo les había indicado, al parecer tardarían un poco en salir de aquel sitio, Suigetsu parecía encantado con la idea de permanecer ahí más tiempo, mientras el se aburría de lo peor._

_Y su motivo escondido, no había ni señas de este._

_Se había fijado en todas las cabelleras rubias o pelirrojas que había podido reconocer y ni rastro de ellos._

_Al final, había abandonado el lugar en compañía de Juugo y Suigetsu, aliviado por una parte, pero por otra contrariado, ¿Dónde estaban entonces?_

_-Ups Sasuke ahora que recuerdo no era el Anchos donde los han visto, creo que era el "Advocates "-había dicho cuando se despidieron_

_-……_

_A la mierda con Suigetsu, y sus estupideces, pensándolo bien si lo agregaría a la lista de venganzas, maldito idiota.. sólo esperaba que el imbécil no estuviera especulando, que era lo más probable. Aunque para prevenir tal vez sería mejor torturarlo un poco, arrancarle la lengua para que dejara de decir sandeces o mejor aun, acusarlo con el tío Kisame que seguro estaría feliz de darle unos cuantos besos apasionados, para que dejara de estarle tocando los cojones y acabando su de por si inexistente paciencia. _

_Para cuando llegó a su dormitorio, había encontrado a Naruto y Gaara discutiendo algún proyecto. Un ligero rubor se dibujó en su rostro, avergonzado de su patético comportamiento._

_-Teme, venias trotando? Te ves acalorado_

_Pero al parecer esa no era su noche, puedo ver la mueca burlona del mapache sin cejas, cuando lo vió. Como si supiera lo que había hecho._

_-Hmmp_

_Nada mejor que su característica respuesta para defender su orgullo, cuyo significado podía incluir cualquier palabra y /o estado de ánimo ._

_-Naruto te parece si terminamos mañana, se nos ha ido el tiempo "haciéndolo"_

_Lo sabía, el maldito pelirrojo había remarcado la última palabra denotando el doble sentido, y claro el dobe ni enterado. Los ojos aqua miraban perspicaces mientras él seguía con su comportamiento indiferente._

_Bah¡ como si le importara lo que hicieran…_

Sonrió disimuladamente al recordar aquello, lo suyo no había sido cabezonería ..había sido estupidez

Bueno al menos su acompañante se había dormido, y sólo faltaba un par de horas para llegar a su destino, tal vez ahora si podría descansar un poco.

Y dentro de poco lo volvería a ver.

*****

Sus ojos azules se entreabrieron un poco tratando de adaptarse a la luminosidad de la habitación. Estirando sus extremidades para encontrarse en la cama semidesnudo, y solo. Tal vez esa "cosa " que se había metido le había provocado alucinaciones, pero estaba seguro que había visto a Gaara.

El aroma de huevos, café recién hecho y pan seguramente saliendo de la tostadora llegó a su nariz, dándole una sensación de Deja vu .

Ya se preparaba mentalmente para recibir a Sakura . Cerró los ojos para darse los suficientes ánimos para recibir a la pelirosa.

-Estaba preocupado, me alegra que hallas despertado Naruto

No había escuchado la voz fina de Sakura, en su lugar una voz grave y profunda . Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose de frente con Gaara, con el mismo aire sútil de elegancia , sus rasgos bellos y varoniles, sus ojos claros enmarcados por esas sombras oscuras a causa de su problema de insomnio, los cabellos rojos que apuntaban a distintas direcciones dándole ese aire salvaje y misterioso a su rostro.Y la suave sonrisa que le dedicaba

-Gaara

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y después me llevas a conocer la ciudad?

-Claro, te daré el mejor tour de todos. Créelo

Era agradable el ambiente entre ellos, y sin duda desayunar algo preparado por Gaara era de los mejores inicios de día que podría tener.

Lo extrañaba, pero era necesario aclarar su situación antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

-Escucha Gaara…

-Lo sé Naruto..-El temple de su rostro se mantenía sereno y sus ojos fijos en los suyos.- Conoces de sobra mis razones, y es por eso que no aceptaré una negativa de tu parte, no ahora.

******

Y ahí estaba en medio de esos dos, que pasaban totalmente de él.

Sasori no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, él mismo había envejecido más y el insoportable pelirrojo parecía que tenía algún remedio en contra de la vejez.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que el "maestro" de Deidara se había presentado en su hogar, y no habían parado de hablar (ellos obviamente),porque lo que era él, sólo los miraba a menos que su rubio le preguntará el contribuía con un monosílabo, eso si con mucho amor.

¿Qué hacía numeritos dramáticos?

Para él sólo eran recordatorios para con su rubio de lo mucho que lo amaba

¿celos?

Sólo eran sutiles advertencias para cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a su rubio

Confiaba plenamente en el amor que Deidara le profesaba, pero era humano aunque su carácter fuera serio y frio , no podía dejar de sentir cierta desconfianza, por Akasuna. Siempre había notado lo mucho que su mirada cambiaba cuando se dirigía a SU pareja.

-Sai también me visitó antes de irse a América hum, no me digas que también planeas hacer lo mismo Sasori.

-No planeo viajar por ahora, pero es curioso..tal pareciera que todos desean ir a América

-¿Por qué lo dices '? Hum

-Mi sobrino ha dejado todo para hacer un viaje a ese destino, es raro proviniendo de Gaara

-En serio, el hermano menor de Itachi también hum, de hecho se fue con Sai ¿verdad Itachi?

-Si

-Es curioso ¿no lo crees… Itachi?

Estudio las facciones del rostro de Akasuna con fría precisión, sus ojos inexpresivos claros como la miel, lo escudriñaban sin ninguna muestra de intimidación, mientras su boca se torcía en una elegante sonrisa. Una clara y muda amenaza.

*****

Hacia unos escasos minutos que habían arribado al aeropuerto , el clima era frío comparado con Tokio, y levemente lluvioso.

Y para su mala fortuna, Sai seguía incomodándolo con sus comentarios desinhibidos .

-Sasuke-kun, siento haberte incordiado con mis comentarios.

Bueno, quizás el pelinegro de la sonrisita irritante poseía un poco de sentido común

-padecer de hemorroides debe ser muy doloroso, como para que siempre tengas esa expresión. No te preocupes Sasuke-kun aquí mismo hay una farmacia-dijo con su eterna sonrisita plástica mientras se alejaba-¡Y no te preocupes..no diré que la pomada para las hemorroides es para ti..diré es para el primo de un amigo¡¡

La gente a su alrededor lo miraba con discreta pena, pero no fue hasta que una ancianita se había acercado para dejarle un pequeño botecito, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Pero no fue hasta que leyó "Remedio para las hemorroides" que sus numerosos tics comenzaron a hacerse visibles.

Sai seguiría en su lista de venganzas después de Suigetsu, sin dudarlo…

*****

Naruto lo había llevado por algunos lugares representativos de Manhattan, aunque claro para conocer la ciudad no bastaría un solo día, y tenía la esperanza de conocerlo por completo a su lado. Habían hecho una breve parada en un pequeño establecimiento para comer unos "bagels", los mejores de todo NY, en palabras del rubio.

-Iré a ordenar unos cuantos para llevar Gaara, aguarda aquí.

Sonrió levemente mientras miraba las transitadas calles que se veían a través del aparador. Hasta que su móvil había comenzado a vibrar.

-Diga?

/-Hace poco hemos llegado/

-Vaya, no creí que fuera tan pronto

/-Deberías de estar complacido con los resultados./

-Lo estoy

/-Sólo quería notificarte, nos veremos pronto Gaara-kun/

-Nos veremos pronto…Sai

Sonrió internamente

Porque con el único que aceptaría su derrota sería con él, porque Sai jamás le haría daño a Naruto, porque Sai haría cualquier cosa por Naruto, tanto como él…

-¿Continuamos con el tour? Animadamente dijo el blondo

-Desde luego.

******

-¿Has terminado? Pregunto cansinamente

-Así es Sasuke-kun ,

-Bien, vámonos

-Es cierto, debo ser hospitalario dijo con aire inocente- Sasuke-kun ¿te gustaría hospedarte en mi apartamento?, después de todo no conoces nada de esta ciudad seguramente te perderías-afirmó

¿Qué el sentido de orientación de Uchiha Sasuke no sería suficiente?, ni hablar su orgullo era primero, aunque Sai le seria de ayuda para ubicarse mejor en esa enorme metrópoli, pero a pesar de eso había algo en esa falsa sonrisa que no le gustaba.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke? En el Blue Building hay suficiente espacio incluso para ti

Y que mierda quería decir con eso…era su idea o el aire irritantemente amable se había tornado levemente hostil.

* * *

Y bien, espero les halla gustado un poquitín, descuiden que Naru no es un calienta pollas como dice el bastardo de Sasuke ¬¬, lo aclararé pronto XD

X3 a hacer sufrir a la cacatúa bastarda se ha dicho¡¡¡¡, bueno no soy tan enferma como Sasu, bueno si no tiene caso negarlo. Pasando a otra cosa me diverti incluyendo los por asi decirlo "sexy no jutsus" de Sasuke y Naruto, y aún asi no puedo creer que ese Uchiha halla sido tan corto de ideas que no enlazo la idea con su situación, esa era una señal de kami-sama muy directa...

En fin después de reponerme de la pérdida de Itachi-san,Hidan y de Dei y de Sasori he llegado a una conclusión, porque los más buenorros los matan...no es justo. Será mejor que deje de desvariar.

Por cualquier cosa los bagels, son unos pancitos horneados , se parecen a los donuts , pueden ser saladitos o un poco dulces con esa sensación crunch por fuera y bien suavecitos por dentro a algunos le hechan semillitas arriba, en fin le puedes meter lo que sea..yummi yummi x3.

**muchas gracias por su rr en verdad me anima el leerlos: luna , dark angel loveless, Umi Reira y Sasuke uchiiha, espero que les agrade el cap.**

**SIGO BUSCANDO BETA, asi que si alguien se animan ya saben XD. Me gustaria poder mejorar este fic**

_cuidense y nos vemos en el prox cap, que espero no tarde en actualizar porque las vacas se me van entre las manos, pero haré todo lo posible, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber que tal voy vale?_

_ciao ciao_


	7. Chapter 7 Sonrisas

**_Como siempre lo lamento mucho x la tardanza u_u,(no quiero ni ver cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última actualización) parece que actualizo cada que hay vacaciones , pero es culpa de "ellos", digo que clase de enfermo deja tarea que no califica?, y sobre todo que clase de #$% deja tarea en vacaciones¡¡¡, no sólo entre tareas inútiles, examenes inútiles, departamentales inútiles, y demás inutilidades ,tenían que dar sólo una semana T0T?, mínimo dos no?. Buee como sea, si aún tienen vacas disfrutenlas al 100% ^0^._**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, es un AU y hay mucho OOC. Relación chicoxchico OMG¡¡

X cierto muxas muxas gracias a Umi ^^, que ha sido tan linda de betearme el cap, y obviamente convertirse en mi beta arigato ttebayo ¡¡=^0^=

**AMOR DE INTERCAMBIO**

**VII**

***Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles…incluso si es falsa***

"El sistema cardiovascular se encuentra regulado por mecanismos internos y externos..."

"El sistema cardiovascular se encuentra regulado por mecanismos internos y externos…"

"El sistema cardiovascular se encuentra…."

¿A quién demonios trataba de engañar?, llevaba leyendo la misma maldita línea, del mismo estúpido párrafo, de la misma estúpida página, del mismo estúpido libro de fisiología desde hacía más de media hora. ¿Y que había entendido? Absolutamente nada, ni si quiera recordaba que mierda decía la mentada línea que había leído y releído en todo el tiempo que llevaba tumbada en el sofá. En ese momento lo que menos le importaba era saber cómo funcionaban esos "benditos" mecanismos, si le importaran, hacía mucho tiempo que ya habría leído el capítulo correspondiente del pesado libro que tenía entre las manos, para ser más exactos, el fin de semana. ¿Pero que pudo haber estado haciendo, en vez de dedicarse a cumplir con sus obligaciones académicas? Oh si, había decidido aprovecharla en cuestiones mucho más importantes, cuestiones que involucraban al chico ideal, en específico "Su" -cabe resaltar- chico ideal.

Antes de la clase le pediría a Ino que le hablara del tema, para hacer un poco más desapercibida su completa desinformación acerca del seguramente "fascinante"-nótese el sarcasmo- mundo de la fisiología cardiovascular y sus jodidos mecanismos de regulación, como podría estudiar si todo lo que tenía en la cabeza le recordaba la sugestiva noche en compañía de Naruto. Al principio la culpa y el bochorno se hicieron presentes acompañados de un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que rememoraba las manos grandes y varoniles del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias, marcándola como suya. Cerraba los ojos y casi podía volver a sentir los labios suaves y carnosos, poseyendo los suyos de forma salvaje y desesperada, e incluso recordaba de forma exacta, los fuertes brazos bronceados rodeando su cintura y aquella tentadora espalda amplia y tonificada que sus manos recorrieron. Justo en ese punto la pena y la culpa habían desaparecido por completo.

La sola idea de ser poseída por un Naruto salvaje y apasionado, la hacía soñar con un futuro a su lado. No había rastro alguno del rubio cabeza hueco, torpe y molesto de su infancia.

Desde aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, no había podido volver a coincidir con él, entre las prácticas en el hospital y demás, no se había dado la oportunidad. Y sin embargo no había podido alejar de su mente la posibilidad de volver a repetir la experiencia. Una idea que se había visto reforzada por los comentarios desinhibidos de Ino, una vez que le hizo contarle todo lo ocurrido, implantándole a su activa imaginación más de una indecorosa situación en compañía del rubio; menos mal que su linda madre no podía ver qué clase de pensamientos insanos e impuros pasaban por la mente de su "pura y casta" niña. De saberlos, ya se imaginaba enclaustrada en algún convento o en alguna clase de restiro espiritual donde la exorcizaran del ente del pecado carnal que se había instalado en ella. Ni hablar de lo que su padre haría.

Era en esos momentos introspectivos de reconocimiento personal, que reconocía ser igual de pervertida que su inseparable amiga rubia. Algo que ni en sueños aceptaría abiertamente frente a ella.

Uzumaki Naruto no sólo le atraía físicamente, ahora anhelaba ser la dueña de su afecto, algo que había despreciado en el pasado. Simplemente Irónico, algo de lo que se sintió avergonzada durante su infancia, aquello por lo cual había sufrido burlas de sus demás compañeros. Porque ser precisamente la niña que le gustaba al niño más problemático del salón, no era algo de enorgullecerse. En aquella etapa, al ser la "princesita "de papá, una niña linda y educada, soñaba con un príncipe, un príncipe digno de una princesa como ella. No a un demonio como aquel niño torpe, carente de modales, grosero y problemático. Y era ahora cuando Naruto se había convertido en todo aquello que ella había soñado. Todo un príncipe.

Un sueño que había sobrevivido a pesar de los años.

Pero había algo que la hacía desconfiar de sus pequeños avances, no daba crédito a las habladurías del campus, pero tenía que aceptar que muchos de esos rumorcillos y chismes de pasillo llevaban algo de verdad. Una aparente verdad que había despertado dudas en ella.

Se humedeció los labios, y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de buscar entre las páginas del grueso libro que antes había intentado leer, tomó la fotografía que había hurtado de uno de los portarretratos del apartamento de Naruto, y con suavidad posó sobre la imagen las yemas de sus dedos . Y lo observó detenidamente, tan distinto a como lo recordaba, sus ojos brillantes, su rostro, su sonrisa…

_*******S&N*******_

_Feliz, ese día había ingresado a la escuela de un radiante humor, luciendo el nuevo broche que papi le había comprado y que lucía encantador en su sedoso cabello rosado. _

_Sonreía divertida, en cada ocasión en que sus compañeritas le habían piropeado su nueva adquisición. _

_Siendo interrumpida hasta que la profesora Anko había ingresado en compañía de un niño. Y fue ahí cuando sucedió, su pequeño príncipe había aparecido._

_-Muy bien mocosos, presten atención, a partir de ahora tendrán un nuevo compañero. Preséntate pequeño_

_Miró de refilón a todas sus amigas, expectantes y con los ojitos brillosos ante el nuevo niño._

_-Mi nombre es Sai. _

_-Muy bien Sai, ¿quieres agregar algo más a tu presentación?_

_-¿Cuál es mi lugar? –había agregado con una vocecita seria_

_-siéntate en el último puesto, de la primera fila. Y ahora que les parece si para hacer sentir más cómodo a Sai, todos nosotros nos presentamos._

_Todos asintieron emocionados, aunque seguramente nadie como ella, era su oportunidad que su principito la notara. Instintivamente se acomodó su faldita y miró sus zapatitos pensando en que decir antes de que llegara su turno._

_Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al saber que sería la próxima que hablaría._

_-Me llamo Sakura, mmm mi color favorito es el rosa y...-nerviosa le había dedicado una mirada al pequeño Bruno para darse cuenta de que este pasaba totalmente de ella y de todos._

_-¡Lo lamento Maestra!, ¿Me deja pasar?¡ _

_Y fue ahí cuando su príncipe había decidido prestarle atención a ese torpe de Naruto, que por quinta vez en la semana llegaba tarde._

_Si no fuera porque el papá de Naruto lo acompañaba hasta el salón, seguramente la profesora sería más estricta o al menos le pondría un buen castigo pero claro está que eso no sucedería._

_-Siento la interrupción de la clase profesora Anko, se excusaba el rubio mayor- por mi cuenta corre que Naru llegué en el horario la próxima semana-… Y ahí estaba una de esas sonrisas como las que había visto en la telenovela de mamá, en uno de esos señores guapos que tanto le gustaban, y al parecer también a la profesora._

_-Descuide Señor Namikaze, no se preocupe además no es tan tarde-…Casi le parecía ver corazoncitos salir de los ojos de su maestra._

_-Muchas gracia es usted muy amable profesora, ahora Naru pórtate bien y no causes problemas, nos vemos en casa ¿está bien?-_

_-Si papá, ya sé-…murmuró inflando los carrillos, para después recibir un sonoro beso en la frente, de su padre y sonrojarse, al instante en que los demás se reían por el gesto, sin mencionar los suspiros que provenían de su "seria" profesora._

_Sus ojos verdes se posaron nuevamente en el niño nuevo al final del salón, que miraba atento al rubio que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles aún sonrojado. ¿¡Cómo era posible que su príncipe lo mirara a él, y no a ella!?_

_-En fin, como sea Naruto toma tu lugar y preséntate con Sai-_

_-¿Sai?, ¿Y quién es ese?-… dijo mientras avanzaba a su puesto, _

_-"Anko ...Paciencia, paciencia, recuerda a ese rubio buenorro que viene en el paquete con el mocoso"-… Frase que mencionó lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que todos los niños la miraran interrogantes._

_Carraspeo un poco y simplemente lo soltó…- Es el pequeño que está sentado detrás de ti, Naruto-_

_-oh ya, así pues sí. ¡Mi nombre es Naruto' ttebayo!, me gustan los fideos instantáneos, probar los distintos sabores de fideos instantáneos con mi papá y...-_

_Atónita y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, observó como Sai había interrumpido a Naruto para pararse y darle un besito en la frente como antes lo había hecho su padre._

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?-… Dijo irritado el de ojos azules para "quitarse el beso"_

_-Si te lo quitas tendré que volverlo hacer, además creí que eso te agradaba te sonrojaste, y sonrojarse es señal de que te gusta, mira-… Señaló Sai en uno de los cuentos que al parecer había estado hojeando durante las presentaciones._

_La primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de corrido en el día, y era para decir ¿cosas raras?, Y a ¿Naruto?, ese niño tonto y adicto a los fideos._

_-El cerdito chocho dice, me gustan las manzanas -…Leyó Naruto, incrédulo_

_-Ves, el cerdito está sonrojado-…Afirmó mientras le estampaba en la cara el libro con la imagen del cerdito sonrojado al rubio._

_-Pero yo…-_

_-Ya, ya como sea, que les parece si mejor vamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco niño-…. Si, seguramente eso sería lo mejor, por ahora no quería lidiar con mocosos precoces._

_Estaba molesta con Naruto, por su culpa había pasado eso, por su culpa, su pequeño príncipe la había ignorado durante todo el día. Odiaba a Naruto._

_*******S&N*******_

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se acomodaba a lo largo de todo el sofá, el teléfono sonó un par de veces pero se daría el lujo de no contestar.

_*******S&N*******_

_Un año había pasado desde que lo había conocido, y aún podía verlo como el príncipe que era, el príncipe que ella estaba esperando. Lo mejor de todo, era que al fin Naruto había sido cambiado al grupo de al lado, y Sai había permanecido ahí, con ella._

_Siempre absorto en el pequeño block de dibujo que llevaba consigo, ignorando a todos y metido en su mundo, desde que el travieso niño que siempre seguía quisiera o no, había sido trasladado._

_Se separó de sus compañeras con quienes compartía almuerzo para acercarse a él. Nerviosa apretó sus pequeñas manos buscando el valor suficiente para hablarle, mientras Sai permanecía al pie de un árbol observando fijamente a algo inespecífico._

_-Hola Sai…mmm me preguntaba, si tú…quieres compartir el almuerzo…conmigo-… Apretó la tela de su falda entre sus dedos, esperando alguna respuesta._

_-…..- …Sin embargo los ojos negros y afilados del bruno en ningún momento la miraron, siguieron absortos en aquello que él miraba._

_-Mamá me ha hecho muchos emparedados de jalea, ¿No quieres uno?-…Volvió insistir colocando uno de los emparedados al alcance de la mano del otro._

_-………-_

_Ella estaba segura que Sai era el príncipe, SU príncipe, entonces ¿Por qué no la veía?, y fue ahí cuando sus grandes ojos jade empezaron a inundarse, dejando escapar las pequeñas lágrimas mientras su deditos trataban de limpiarlas. Y él, seguía sin mirarla. _

_Dolida buscó lo que robaba la atención del chico, y la desilusión se vino a ella, cuando vio a Naruto siendo abrazado por sus nuevos amigos; mientras Sai, lo observaba con algo que a ella le pareció tristeza._

_Incapaz de poder entender que sucedía corrió al baño de niñas, y lloró hasta que sus hermosos ojos verdes se enrojecieron e irritaron por tallarse tanto los ojos._

_*******S&N*******_

Adoptó una posición más relajada, mientras el dorso de su mano cubría sus párpados y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Otro año más y Sai permanecía a su lado, o al menos, en el mismo salón._

_-No me gustas, Naruto- había pronunciado en medio del patio de recreo. Detestaba a ese rubio más que a nadie, sobre todo por humillarla de aquella forma, ¡Y todo en frente de su aún príncipe!_

_-Pero...Sakura, yo…-_

_Le dio la espalda, esperando que entendiera lo poco que le importaba su ridícula declaración, lo ignoró. _

_Cuando continuó con su camino, buscó a Sai entre todos los que la miraban, esperando que entendiera que ella aguardaba por él. Pero el de cabellos negros no apareció._

_Cuando regresó al salón aún sus demás compañeros no volvían, pero extrañada se fijó que en el último pupitre -el lugar de "él" desde que lo había conocido-, se encontraba el block de dibujo que tan celosamente cuidaba._

_Dudó unos instantes y después lo tomó, impresionada por el detalle y lo hermosos que eran los dibujos que contenían hasta llegar un poco antes de la mitad del cuaderno, encontrándose con el rostro de Naruto, bosquejos de él en distintas posiciones y acciones, hasta casi terminar el block a no ser un par de hojas en blanco que aún quedaban._

_Visiblemente decepcionada volvió a dejar el block en el mismo sitio donde lo había encontrado, suspiró y se dirigió a su pupitre, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, tal vez si le preguntara a mamá le ayudaría a entenderlo, a entender porque seguía siendo invisible para su príncipe._

_La segunda ocasión que le había dado un No por respuesta a Naruto, sucedió al año siguiente e inexplicablemente, en el mismo escenario que la primera._

_-Entiéndelo Naruto, tú no me gustas, no me agradas, jamás tendría un novio como tú, yo espero a otra persona-…Lo había dicho de la forma más fría posible observando a Sai a la distancia, esperaba que él pudiera entender, que lo esperaba a él, únicamente a él._

_El flequillo algo largo del rubio cubrió sus ojos, impidiéndole ver si al fin, había logrado romper el corazón de ese cabeza hueca, estaba tan cansada de seguir rechazándolo._

_Naruto desapareció por el resto del día, o al menos no había coincidido con él durante el transcurso de este. _

_Pese a que sus salones se encontraban uno frente al otro._

_Las clases habían terminado, y recogía sus cosas, en quince minutos cerrarían la escuela y no deseaba perder más tiempo. Sai la esperaba al final del pasillo, lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Arreglo su larga cabellera rosa mientras caminaba decidida, hacia él._

_-No lo comprendo-… Dijo con la voz baja._

_-¿A qué te refieres?, Sai –…Cuestionó mientras sostenía su estuche de lápices entre las manos._

_-Es decir, no comprendo porque Naruto te ha pedido eso de ser "novios"-_

_Una mueca burlona se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta que su príncipe si había notado lo que había pasado…- Naruto es un…-_

_-Es como pedírselo a un hombre; es decir he leído que las mujeres son lindas, delicadas y virtuosas pero si tú eres una, -aunque tengo mis dudas- no cumples con esas cualidades, eres fea y violenta, además tienes una frente inusualmente grande, mmm es por eso que te dicen ¿Frente de marquesina?, ya veo. Entonces es tal y como dice en el libro, los apodos si se basan en las características de las personas-… Afirmo más preocupado por su descubrimiento que por la persona al frente de él._

_Dejó caer su lapicera y corrió hasta que llegó a su hogar, donde había pasado el día encerrada en su habitación, sus ilusiones habían sido rotas de una forma tan cruel, que no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto, ¿Eso habría sentido él?_

_Ahora no tenía una clara idea de cómo actuar._

_Después de aquello había evitado verlo, y poco después Sai había desaparecido, sin haber vuelto a saber de él hasta ahora._

_*******S&N*******_

Se estiró sobre el sofá, pronto Ino llegaría de su cita y seguramente le contaría los pormenores de su salida, no debía ponerse sentimental por algo que hace mucho había pasado, algo que había quedado más que en simples recuerdos, limpio el rastro de furtivas lágrimas que se escaparon en algún momento y volvió a guardar la fotografía donde estaba.

El pasado estaba representado por Sai, pero el presente y futuro era Naruto. Eso estaba más que claro.

Sería mejor preocuparse por sus prioridades presentes…

Necesitaba verlo…

_*******S&N*******_

Sus ojos avellanados se movieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con los suyos, estudió cada uno de sus movimientos como siempre solía hacerlo, desde el gesto elegante al tomar el café y los bocadillos, hasta la recta postura que conservaba su espalda al sentarse. Mientras él, se mostraba inexpresivo ante la misma evaluadora mirada de Sasori, destilando toda la arrogancia y altivez que naturalmente poseía.

Hacía escasos cinco minutos, que se habían quedado solos en la amplia y majestuosa estancia, y pese al poco tiempo que había transcurrido, era ya perceptible y casi palpable el ambiente tenso en el que ambos se habían sumergido, siendo rodeados por el aura de desagrado que mutuamente se tenían.

Sasori mantuvo fija su mirada sobre él por unos minutos, para dedicarle una sonrisa despectiva, clara y sin disimulos.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme Sasori?-…Pronunció con voz más fría de lo normal, manteniendo la misma pose inexpresiva.

-A decir verdad, si; Itachi, me permitiré aclarar unos puntos contigo, después de todo ya te has inmiscuido-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Tú y yo, poseemos cualidades en común Itachi, incluyendo el afecto por Deidara, después de todo estás consciente de que para mí, va más allá de la relación maestro- alumno ¿no es así?-…Hizo una pausa…-Pero a diferencia tuya, Deidara para mí es una prioridad, la primera y la única-

-Di lo que tengas que decir, y déjate de rodeos innecesarios-

-Sólo busco establecer un punto…dime Itachi, ¿Quién es tu principal prioridad Deidara o tu querido hermanito?-

-No tengo motivos para contestar a tu pregunta-…Sabía que probablemente, había cometido un error al responder de aquella forma, Sasori poseía una mente más retorcida que la suya, y contaba con la inteligencia para convertir cualquier situación a su favor. Y lo confirmó al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el tranquilo rostro del mayor.

-Como sea, en realidad sólo era curiosidad -….dijo despreocupadamente…- Como bien dices dejaré de dar rodeos, supongo que estás al tanto de lo importante que es Sai para Deidara ¿o no?-

-…..-

-Tomaré eso como un sí, imagino que estás al tanto de que, él aún se culpa por haber dejado a Sai tanto tiempo solo con Danzou, y por ende cualquier cosa que afecte a ese chico se volverá su problema; ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que Itachi Uchiha el "genio" de su clan, no investigó adecuadamente, quién es Uzumaki Naruto?, de haberlo hecho sabrías que él es la razón de ser de Sai -… Sasori rió cínicamente…- Ah lo olvidaba, debías complacer a tu hermanito-

Supo que aquello no sólo era una provocación, pese a las enormes ganas que tenía de partirle la cara al hombre frente a él, había algo más, y de cualquier forma él no se permitiría la humillación de caer bajo el control de Sasori, que viéndolo en cualquier sentido, ya lo había permitido.

-Te has inmiscuido en un asunto que sólo concernía a tu hermano-

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, y tengo la impresión de que tu sobrino también lo está-

-Siempre me ha sorprendido tu perspicacia, pero estás equivocado, en ningún momento me he metido en esa relación, Gaara por su propia cuenta ha tomado la decisión de irse, tomando en cuenta cada una de las posibles consecuencias y las personas involucradas, él sí hizo su tarea Itachi-

-¿Acaso estás tratando de amenazarme Sasori?-

-Desde luego que no, sólo quiero advertirte, no te entrometas sé de lo que eres capaz, te conozco más de lo que crees, por ahora ha sido sólo una dirección sin importancia, pero eres incapaz de decirle NO a Sasuke-

-Entonces tengo que hacerte la misma petición-

-Gaara tiene la suficiente madurez para manejar la situación, no conozco los pormenores que rodeen la extraña relación que lleven Sai y Naruto, o el papel de Gaara en ella, pero si llega a ocurrir algo en lo que Deidara se vea afectado, y averigüe que tú estés en ello debido a tu más que obsesivo hábito por cumplir el mas mínimo capricho de tu hermano, no dudaré en intervenir no sólo por Deidara sino también por esos chicos-

-Creí que alguien como tú aprovecharía la oportunidad para recuperar a Deidara-

-Soy un caballero y ante todo, te di mi palabra de aceptar su decisión, aún si al final te escogiera. Al igual que Tobi te la había dado, pese a que tú no respetaste nuestro acuerdo-

-Perdonen la demora, cuando Konan empieza a hablar de origami no hay nadie que la pare…eh ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada Deidara, ya es algo tarde y debo retirarme; mañana tengo una larga jornada de trabajo en la galería-

-Te acompaño a la puerta-

Sólo pudo ver los cabellos rojos del Akasuna cuando salió de la estancia, él siempre llevaba el control de absolutamente todo y esta vez no sería la excepción, en el pasado reconocía haber cometido muchos errores, pero había renunciado a muchas cosas por permanecer a lado del ojiazul, incluyendo a su hermano, él no permitiría que Sasuke cometiera las mismas equivocaciones que él, no si podía evitarlas. Y Deidara tal vez lo entendería…

-¿Te sucede algo Ita?-

-No es nada Deidi-

_*******S&N*******_

Serían cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando regresó a su apartamento en el Blue Building, se encontraba realmente agotado después de haber visitado todas las tiendas que se toparon en el SoHo de Manhattan. Incluyendo aquel pequeño establecimiento donde Gaara y él, en un absurdo arranque de idiotez, habían entrado a probarse diversos conjuntos de ropa "vintage", aún recordaba cómo había tratado de emular a una olvidada estrella de rock de los 70´s, murmurándole en una sobreactuada mueca un "I love you baby" a su amigo pelirrojo.

Y Gaara había dejado escapar un risa fresca y jovial… amaba hacerlo reír.

Despeino aún más sus rubios cabellos, para sacar la pequeña instantánea de su chaqueta. Se vio asimismo sonriendo radiante, abrazando fraternalmente a Gaara que al igual que él sonreía. Ambos vestidos con jeans y remeras de aquella época, y luciendo accesorios que probablemente en su sano juicio no usarían.

Los ojos claros de Gaara, sobresalían pese a los peculiares lentes de brillantes que usaba.

-_Me veré ridículo Naruto, de ninguna manera me pondré eso-_

Siempre le había sorprendido la forma en que "ridículo o no" Gaara lucía atractivo con cualquier cosa. La facilidad con la que podía abordar cualquier tema con él, y la estabilidad que le brindaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Una persona como esa, ¿Qué podría encontrar en alguien como él?

Es decir, ser idiota, lento para algunas cosas y adicto a los fideos instantáneos, no serían cualidades que personalmente buscaría en alguien. ¿Qué clase de desviado las buscaría?

Pero como fuera, por sobre todo aquello, e incluso por los desfogues carnales que tuvieron, el afecto que tenía por el de cabellos fuego era sincero, si, probablemente gracias a sus "estupideces" había complicado las cosas. Por muchas veces que Gaara le dijera que tarde o temprano pasaría, no podía evitar pensar en que estaba cometiendo error tras error.

Y Sasuke había sido el más importante.

¿Por qué no sólo había podido continuar con su vida?, o simplemente ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de alguien más?

Pero no, como la cabeza dura que era, no había podido alejar de sus pensamientos al bastardo engreído, sonriendo con su típica pose sexy de "Soy lo más bueno que has visto" y su mirada sugerente de "yo sé que quieres". Y ahí iba de nuevo, su mente lo traicionaba, empezaba con una minúscula cosa y el tren no se paraba, seguía y seguía enumerando cosas asociadas al Uchiha.

-Tengo que dejarme de estupideces, esto no es un Dorama, ¡ja! como si el bastardo fuera a dejar su espléndido futuro por mí…-

Lo quisiera o no Uchiha Sasuke formaría parte del pasado…

-_Yo puedo ser tu novio-_

-Estúpido Sai- …murmuró para sí mismo dejando escapar un abatido suspiro… –Me pregunto ¿Porque siempre apareces hasta en mis pensamientos?, tan inoportuno-…- ¿Dónde estarás idiota?-

_*******S&N*******_

Atravesó con elegancia las puertas automatizadas de cristal del imperioso Mandarin Oriental Hotel, aguardando afuera hasta que Naruto había desaparecido en la multitud citadina.

Aunque las enormes masas de gente solían ponerlo de mal humor, cuando se encontraba en la compañía del rubio, todo parecía mejor. ¿Seria así como se sentían las cursis jóvenes enamoradas?, seguramente.

Después de todo, la atmosfera rosa que lo rodeaba cuando estaba con él, parecía real. E incluso por mucho que su coraza fuera impenetrable, había logrado sacarle sonrojos que inmediatamente trataba de hacer desapercibidos.

Se ha había convertido en una colegiala enamorada, eso estaba más que claro desde el principio. Eso ya daba igual si el único que lo sabía era él mismo.

Caminó por el vestíbulo despreocupadamente, dispuesto a tomar el elevador, presionó el botón de llamado y mientras esperaba, se dedicó a observar la actividad de los alrededores.

Frente a él se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, seguramente firmando alguna documentación por la habitación. Y a su lado una pequeña maleta.

"_Menos mal, que Naruto no entró"_

El ligero timbre del elevador sonó, haciendo que despegara su mirada de la nuca de Sasuke. Al ingresar sonrió complacido, vaya casualidades…

_*******S&N*******_

Por su bien mental había decidido rechazar la "amable" invitación de Sai, su paciencia estaba en las últimas como para obligarse todavía a permanecer más tiempo del recomendable, con aquel que podía hacerse pasar por alguien del linaje Uchiha.

No podría soportar más comentarios directos sin ninguna clase de consideración a las buenas costumbres. El sólo compartir un taxi con "él" había sido exasperante. Estuvo a punto de salir del auto en movimiento cuando comenzó a abordar el tema de " la actividad sexual de Sasuke-kun ", aunque permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto, eso no había impedido al subnormal de Sai, hablar y hablar y hablar. Hasta que el susodicho se bajo en un edificio con fachada de cristales azules, en distintos tonos. El Blue Building…

Suspiró aliviado, Indicándole al taxista que lo llevara a cualquier hotel de categoría más cercano. Y ahí estaba en el MOH*, estaba sumamente agotado física y mentalmente, lo único que necesitaba era una buena ducha, una cena ligera y descansar.

Cuando la recepcionista le dio los papeles a firmar por unos minutos sintió que alguien lo miraba, lo supo cuando sintió en su nuca aquella pesadez característica pero cuando volteó a ver de dónde provenía, no había encontrado a nadie. Seguramente Sai ya lo había convertido en un paranoico.

Ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Naruto.

_********S&N*******_

Después de escuchar por una hora entera las tonterías de Ino, había tomado una ducha y se había ataviado con un lindo vestido verde lima que encontraba favorecedor y un delgado suéter blanco. Aunque ya era algo tarde para una visita, suponía que Naruto no se molestaría.

Era un alivio contar con un pequeño auto, después de todo no era la gran cosa pero le permitía darse el lujo de salir a la hora que quisiera.

Caminó directamente hacia los elevadores, escuchando el leve sonido que hacían sus tacones al caminar.

Estaba nerviosa, sus dedos jugaban una y otra vez con los delgados cordones de cuero de su bolso.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas frente a ella, se apresuró a ingresar. Y poco antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse, un joven había ingresado.

Sus ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos en su rostro - _"Sai"_-

Estaba frente a ella, tan alto y con ese atractivo que daba el tiempo. Tan inalcanzable como lo recordaba, sus cabellos negros aunque seguían siendo cortos como en la infancia, las puntas se encontraban desalineadas dándole un aspecto "seductor".

Llevaba un par de maletas y una pequeña mochila de viaje. Podría jurar que su boca se había secado al instante que lo reconoció, y no podía despegar sus ojos del rostro inexpresivo del mayor, que al igual que ella la miró fríamente por un segundo al percatarse de la insistente mirada jade en él.

-¿Fea?-

Y ella simplemente se había quedado muda.

_*******S&N*******_

-Mikoto, ¿Por qué has permitido que Sasuke se halla quedado con él?-

-Fugaku, Itachi es nuestro hijo lo quieras o no-…Dijo la mujer con decisión.

-Te he dicho que él, hace mucho que dejó de ser hijo mío. No, cuando deshonró el apellido Uchiha con sus "depravaciones"-

-Pero...entiéndelo cariño, Sasuke, está a punto de dar un paso importante en su vida, no crees que le gustaría pasar tiempo con su hermano…-

Le dio la espalda a su esposa, buscando paciencia para no perder la compostura, algo indigno de una persona refinada como él…- Escucha Mikoto, no quiero discutir por una cosa sin importancia, así que deja el asunto por la paz, ahora lo único que me interesa es que Sasuke se case y punto-… Tomó el pequeño móvil que descansaba en el amplio escritorio para marcar el número de uno de sus subordinados.

-Zetsu, tráeme a Sasuke…-

_*******S&N*******_

* * *

Bueno por lo menos espero que les halla agradado un poco, después de que tarde una eternidad n actualizar XD. y ahora es cuando puedo decirlo, kishimoto empieza a volver a subir al pedestal donde lo tenía, gracias kishi *0* (que jashinsama te mantenga iluminado)por esas señales obvias sasunaru en los últimos mangas¡¡ y x darme la oportunidad de volver a ver a Dei-chan T0T.

**Anjitzuh, nataliaclow, Dark ekin , Lira Raven-k , Luna y Nekomata-Mizu, arigato por sus rr** XD, en verdad que me levantan el ánimo. También a los xics que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos XD y desde luego a los que simplemente se pasan x aqui para leer.

MOH* Es el hotel donde se hospeda Gaa, es que me dió flojerita volver a escribirlo- Mandarin Oriental Hotel

Ropa vintage , son esas ropas pasadas de moda o bien lo que algunos consideran "retro", pero que hoy se consideran algo "clásico".

SoHo: es un barrio de Manhattan, donde abundan las tiendas , galerias, boutiques y restaurantes exclusivos entre otras cosas.

Bueno, esta vez tengo fé en no tardar tanto para la prox, u_u, cuidense y nos leemos pronto. me voy a dormir ahora si, en unas horas empiezan las clases T-T.


End file.
